Ama me Intensamente
by Tia Rovs
Summary: Enquanto aguarda por Sakura para irem a uma festa, Kakashi acha uma carta em meio as coisas da moça. Ele descobre finalmente os sentimentos de sua garotinha. Como ela irá agir perante isso?
1. Chapter 1

**Ama-me Intensamente **

Por: The Freedom Fighter (tia Rovs XDDDD)

**Disclaimer** Eu, sinceramente, não sei porque ainda escrevo, isso, mas está aí. É pra constar. Todo mundo sabe, Naruto não me pertence, mas ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**Sinopse: **Enquanto aguarda por Sakura, Kakashi acha uma carta em meio as coisas da moça. Ele descobre finalmente os sentimentos de sua garotinha. Como ela irá agir perante isso?

**N/A** Fic dedicada a todos aqueles que já amaram sem saber se eram correspondidos ou não. Que, algumas vez, já sofreram por amor!

**Capítulo I: **

Os sentimentos afloram

Kakashi observava a sala do apartamento de sua querida aluna. Estava tudo bem arrumado, ostentando esmero e asseamento. Ela parecia gostar muito das coisas assim, em seus lugares. A verdade é que a mobília estava sempre no mesmo lugar desde que a menina montara para si tal apartamento.

-Espera só mais um pouquinho, Kakashi-sensei! –A menina gritou de dentro do quarto, choramingando ao ouvir o velho relógio badalar as oito horas da noite.

Ele sorriu. Teria uma bela oportunidade de escarnecê-la pelo atraso. Nunca mais o criticaria por seus horários.

Este horário que acabara de bater era o horário oficial para o início da festa de aniversário da hokage. Seria uma ocasião especial que requeria seus melhores trajes. E Sakura parecia se esmerar nisso.

Kakashi resolveu passear pela casa da menina, embora a conhecesse como a palma de sua mão de tantas vezes que estivera por ali nos últimos anos.

Pensou em dar uma olhada no escritório. Lá tinham estantes e mais estantes de livros de medicina, literatura e até alguns romances. Ela não admitia, mas ele sabia que ela os lia.

Entrou no aposento. Ao contrário do resto da casa, estava uma completa bagunça. Livros e mais livros abertos sobre a escrivaninha. Papéis caídos no chão, espalhados pelos rajadas de vento vindo da janela aberta.

Já que a esperava, por que não ajudá-la? Recolheu os papéis e posou-os sobre a mesa, tomando o cuidado de juntá-los e alinhá-los. Colocou um pequeno peso de papel em forma de cisne de cristal que a dera no Natal sobre os referidos papéis. O cristal sobre o papel refletiu e aumentou as letras da frase na qual ele o repousara e as letras diziam: "_Kakashi-sensei_".

Por mais que soubesse que era feio ler papéis alheios, não pôde resistir ao ver-lhe o nome. De toda forma, se ela escrevera algo sobre ele ou para ele, é porque era para ele ler.

Sem mais delongas, retirou a página referida. Fitou-a, reconhecendo na letra redonda e floreada a de Sakura. O papel branco fora manchado com capricho com tinta preta. Aquilo não lhe pareceu um documento oficial.

Deixou vagar os olhos:

"_Kakashi-sensei_

_Estive pensando... Na verdade, o pensamento esteve falando de mim, ou algo assim. Parece que os pensamentos surgem com mais vigor de acordo com os estado de espírito. E quanto mais forte é o sentimento, mais a fundo vão os pensamentos. Eles não têm pena! A piedade lhes é alheia. De toda forma, não estão muito longe da realidade. A piedade é uma raridade nos dias atuais. _

_De todo modo, estive pensando... Pensando sobre a espera. Aquela... Infindável. Aquela... A que nos deixa agoniados. Ludibriando os mais exaustos, enganando os mais esperançosos, irritando os mais impacientes. Parece tão vazia... Tão inútil. Uma enorme perda de tempo, perante uma vida tão curta. E ainda assim, algo inevitável, como a chuva torrencial após um dia quente de verão. _

_A espera... Os ponteiros do relógio paralisados, enquanto a humanidade se move normalmente, com seus compromissos e afazeres. Tudo passava em ritmo atribulado, e eu, sentada em um banco desconfortável de incertezas. Um banco repleto de suspiros cansados, muxoxos insatisfeitos, mas ainda assim, aliviada. Aliviada, pois era cômodo. Era melhor que se arriscara trilhar o caminho a pé e descalça, sem saber ao certo o que procurar. Sem saber se o caminho que trilhava era o que me levaria até o que espero. _

_Imóvel. É como estava. Sei que os ponteiros do relógio se moveram. Sei que algumas páginas foram arrancadas do calendário, contudo, de alguma forma, isto me tornava mais resoluta. Era a velha sensação de orgulho. Devo concluir o que comecei. Embora as dúvidas corroam meu coração como traças os livros, o orgulho clamava pela espera. Clamava para que o objetivo fosse alcançado. _

_E se... E se... E se eu tivesse partido atrás de meu ideal, teria alcançado? E se meus pés se negassem a seguir em frente? E se me enganasse e visse uma ilusão de meu objetivo? _

_Sentia que esses pensamentos me consolavam, enquanto vivia a rotina comum a minha vida. A rotina era o que me paralisava. Ela fazia parte da imobilidade da espera. Era o ciclo que me prendia aos mesmos lugares, mesmas pessoas, mesmos hábitos, mesmas manias e mesmos sentimentos. Tinha medo de modificá-los e galgar um passo. Se a frente ou atrás, não sei. Mas ainda assim, era melhor ficar no mesmo lugar. Não sabia ao certo de onde viria. Por via das dúvidas, não me afastava e nem me aproximava, pois não sabia onde estava. Nem quando viria. _

_E você, meu sonho, minha utopia, minha fé, meu conto de fadas humanado, estava lá. Sentado ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, sorrindo e me acalentando, quando sentia o medo e a incerteza brincando comigo. _

_Pergunto-me como não pude ver antes. Como pude ignorar algo tão óbvio? Sempre procurei por alguém como você! Sempre em meus sonhos, mesmo que disforme eram os seus olhos que me encaravam com ternura e seus braços que me envolviam a cintura. Você sempre foi o meu objetivo. _

_A princípio, dúvidas me assolavam. Sempre pensei que soubesse o que era amar. A verdade é que sempre achei que sabia e conhecia tudo sobre mim. Mas como se sabe, quando criança, o que pe sentir amor? Eu achava que sabia, até sentir isso por você." _

Kakashi encarava a folha completamente incrédulo. Aquilo não podia ser sério! Não mesmo! Nunca pensara... Sua criança o via daquele jeito?

Engoliu em seco, sem reação. O ego fora amaciado por aquilo. Um homem de trinta e quatro anos ainda era atraente a uma garota.

Reparou que fora o fim da folha, mas não da carta. Sentia-se impelido a continuar lendo. A buscar mais respostas. Quando aquilo começara? Quando ela começou a encará-lo de outra forma? E como ele nunca havia percebido?

Pegou a segunda folha e continuou:

"_De repente, o centro de minha vida mudou. Meus olhos não mais se cerravam, cansados pela espera, mas procuravam por você. Precisavam se encontrar com os seus. Precisam saber se você está bem, se necessita de minha ajuda ou presença do mesmo modo que necessito de você._

_Já não consigo fazer muita coisa que não esteja relacionada a você. Minhas palavras são todas sobre você. E até os meus sonhos você parece ter tomado. _

_Por mais que tente escapar, sua imagem me persegue. Tudo me lembra você, por já fazer parte de minha vida. Você chegou tão devagar que não percebi, mas esteve há tanto tempo ao meu lado que se tornou parte de mim. Algo tão importante quanto meus batimentos ou minha respiração. _

_Ainda que eu tente agir naturalmente, ainda que eu converse contigo como converso com todos, meu coração sacode quando me toca, mesmo que acidentalmente, minha pele se arrepia ao ouvir em sua voz o tom mais parecido com aquele carinhoso que sonho ouvir ao pé do ouvido. _

_Você está tão perto... Mas ainda assim tão longe! Não pode ser meu! Não parece querer ser meu. _

_E as lágrimas mancham o papel. A tinta da caneta misturada às lágrimas, borram algumas palavras como as dúvidas, incertezas e medo borram meu coração com sua tinta impura. _

_Tenho medo. Tenho medo que a espera tenha sido em vão. Tenho medo que tenha percebido tarde demais que é você o homem que amo. Tenho medo que se vá no momento em que descobrir meus sentimentos. Tenho medo... Muito medo! _

_Talvez fosse melhor se eu me escondesse. Afastasse-me. Sumisse de uma vez. Tudo seria mais fácil se fôssemos capazes de ler pensamentos... De saber o que o outro pensa. Eu queria saber o que significo pra você... Ou não! Sua negativa acabaria comigo. Porque mesmo que pareça forte, mesmo que finja ser independente e mesmo que diga o contrário, eu sinto aqui dentro que preciso de você, como um asmático do oxigênio ou as plantas da luz do sol. _

_Oh, amado! Quero ser aquela a quem você chama a noite. Aquela a quem você procura quando precisa de ajuda. Aquela que assiste o pôr-do-sol de mãos dadas contigo. Aquela a que você confessa tudo o que sentiu após um longo dia. Quero que seja o meu nome que venha após o 'Eu te amo'. _

_Finalmente sinto meu coração leve. Não agüentava mais guardar todos esses sentimentos sozinha. Ao menos o papel e a caneta foram testemunhas da menina que, por fim, crescera ao aprender o que é amar. Queria que você fosse mais um a testemunhar o que sinto, mas nem de longe ouso dividir isso. Amo-te, acima de tudo e se o silêncio for necessário para que eu permaneça ao seu lado, assim o farei. _

_Sinto que posso apagar as luzes e me entregar a Morfeu, que me cobrirá com seu manto sonífero e me transportará a mais um sonho com você. Vou satisfeita, pois sinto que me sonhos, finalmente ouvirei de ti as palavras pelas quais tanto anseio e volto a repetir: Eu te amo!" _

Ficou sem fala. Essa segunda folha era ainda mais carregada em sentimentos que a primeira. Não pôde deixar de se emocionar. Não pôde deixar de apreciar. Seu coração estava aos trancos e barrancos. Acelerado. Embora ele não entendesse por que! Era por ser muito amado? Era por compaixão? Era por se sentir também daquela forma, embora não tivesse ciência?

Aquilo tudo era pra ele? Todo aquele sentimento ardoroso era dirigido a ele? E como ele nunca pudera perceber? Será que sempre fora evidente e ele fora o único a ignorar?

Fechou os olhos, consternado. E ele? Afinal de contas, o que sentia por ela? Era forte àquele ponto? Ou era só um sentimento fraterno?

Estava confuso... Muito confuso.

-Kakashi! –A voz da dona da carta chamou-o da sala- Estou pronta! Vamos?

Ótimo! Tudo o que ele precisava! Encará-la! Ele mal havia se recomposto da carta. Mal sabia definir o que estava acontecendo consigo! Por que suas mãos estavam trêmulas? Por que estava se sentindo, subitamente desconfortável sob as roupas?

Era tão controverso... Queria corresponder intensamente a um sentimento forte como esse descrito na carta. Queria amá-la como ela merecia, mas... Será que a amava? Será que sentia isso?

Um sentimento tão forte não merecia ser platônico. Um sentimento tão forte quanto esse, nos romances que lia eram sempre compensados com um amor eterno. Mas... Seria ele o amor eterno da criança que vira crescer?

Como ia encará-la? Céus! Ela estava a sua espera! E ele se sentia um bobo! Não sabia se devia evitar contato ou se devia tocá-la e dar-lhe mais atenção para lhe fazer feliz...

Pensou em agir normalmente. Entretanto, de repente, esquecera-se o que era "normalmente". O que era mesmo? Sorrir pra ela, embora ela não pudesse ver? Não! Definitivamente sorrir, não é uma boa idéia! Ela não pode ver mesmo... Encará-la com o carinho e tratá-la com atenção? Talvez não... Não sabia o que sentia sobre ela. E se descobrisse que não a amava? Para que lhe dar falsas esperanças?

Além de tudo era bem mais velho que ela... Um romance como aquele só podia ter nascido para acabar...

O que fazer? Como agir?

Seja como fosse, ele estava prestes a descobrir! Enfiou a carta no bolso e foi em direção a sala. Que os Deuses Ninjas lhe ajudassem com o que viria!

CONTINUA...

**N/A**: OOOOOI, amores! Tia Rovs voltando do feriado! xDDD Resolvi escrever algo bem curtinho para entreter-lhes!

Nesse feriado, fui pro interior. E como fiquei sem pc, rascunhei a mão a carta, que por acaso não foi modificado em nada, pois inicialmente era para o "amado" da Tia Rovs. Pois é, Tia Rovs também se apaixona... Mas sofre, no momento, com uma pXXX dor de cotovelo, porque ele está namorando (começou essa semana) e nem me deu uma chance. Então resolvi desabafar minhas mágoas e saiu a carta. Como fiquei com pena de rasgá-la, re-aproveitei e fiz essa mini-fic pra vocês. Na verdade, eu comecei a carta com um intuito e vi que, se eu exagerasse um pouco, dava uma boa fic. Na verdade, eu exagerei um taaaanto. Na metade, já não estava mais falando de mim... Mas da Sakura para o Kakashi. Pena que ele nunca vai ler... Mas o que vale é que vocês se divirtam e se emocionem!

Para os meus adorados leitores que lêem "Durma com os anjos", peço que não se preocupem! Aqui em Vitória vai ter feriado na segunda e vou poder escrever mais um pouco do novo capítulo que já está às metades. E não se preocupem com esta fic. Terá apenas quatro capítulos tão curtos quanto esse primeiro! Ou com um pouquinho mais de folhas, não sei ainda. Mas vai ser assim, bem simplório... Apenas uma fic pra aumentar o número de KakaXSaku no E acabar com meu estado de espírito triste.

E por falar nisso, quero parabenizar aos autores que estão se encorajando e crescendo o acervo do com KakaXSaku! xD Nós, fãs do gênero, agradecemos! xDDDD  
Well, quero desejar também uma feliz Páscoa a todos! xDDD É uma das datas que mais gosto (por ser chocólatra)! E espero que o coelhinho tenha deixado muitos ovinhos pra vocês!

E por último, peço encarecidamente, reviews. Sabem, é difícil expor os próprios sentimentos e eu meio que pus aqui o que senti ontem a noite, enquanto me afogava em chocolates. Quero saber o que acham! Reviews, please! Contem pra Tia Rovs suas experiências, traumas e etc... Quem sabe assim, eu não me console e pare de chorar por quem não me quer...

E viva ao amor. Por mais que nos faça sofrer e um sentimento que sempre valerá a pena!

Tia Rovs ( The Freedom Fighter) 09/04/2007


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II:**

Os sentimentos dele

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo sair do escritório. Sorriu como se fosse a moça mais feliz do mundo. E tinha motivo para tal. Uma moça com o sorriso mais belo do mundo, não podia ser outra, senão a mais linda do mundo.

Segurou a respiração. Quando fora que ela virara esse mulherão? Seu vestido era azul-escuro como o mar límpido sob a luz do luar, justo sob a cintura, indo até os pés, com uma abertura ao lado da perna esquerda, indo até um pouco acima do joelho. Acima, era ao estilo tomara que caia. E por todos os deuses pervertidos, tomara que caia mesmo! Não era justo que um pedaço de cetim cobrisse aquele corpo bonito! Ela estava usando um coque bem firme, com duas mechas rosadas caindo sob o rosto com medida precisão. A precisão certa para se seduzir qualquer homem que quisesse. Para combinar com tamanha perfeição, diamantes. Brincos de prata com diamantes. Além da gargantilha que recaia com suavidade sobre o colo. Eram em pequenas pedras que corriam pela extensão do pescoço até se tornarem muitas, lembrando um pequeno cacho de uvas. Os lábios da moça estavam cobertos com um tom avermelhado, contratando com a pele branca da menina.

E ela sorria. Sorria para completar o belo conjunto. Estava enfeitiçado. Não conseguia parar de olhá-la, de medi-la de alto a baixo. Estava pasmo. Pasmo por estar sentindo aquilo. Pasmo por nunca ter notado o quão linda sua aluna podia ser. Pasmo por estar pensando em 300 coisas, 299 das quais incluíam a moça sem roupas... Céus! O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Por que, de súbito, pensava em formas de se aproximar dela? Por que estava tão seduzido?

-Kakashi-sensei... –Sakura chamou-o com suavidade- Vamos?

-Sim, claro! –Ele respondeu com suavidade, oferecendo o braço a ela. Sentia-se quase impelido a falar sobre como ela estava linda... Quase! Devia se lembrar da carta em seu bolso. E se ela encarasse o elogio como algum sinal de que seria correspondida? Quer dizer, ele não podia deixá-la cheia de esperanças. Por mais que estivesse atraído, talvez não passasse disso. Pura e louca atração. Atração por uma bela mulher como sentira por várias outras em sua vida. Não amor! Não podia simplesmente ter uma noite feliz com ela, como com todas as outras. Ela estava acima disso. Era sua amiga e aluna. Ele não podia dormir com ela e deixá-la no outro dia. Não valia a pena estragar a amizade por uma noite...

Ela aceitou o braço e envolveu-o com o seu próprio que estava coberto até os cotovelos por uma luva branca. A primeira sensação do contato da pele acima do cotovelo do braço da moça com o seu, fê-lo estremecer com suavidade ao sentir o calor assolá-lo. Sentia suas peles queimarem. Queimarem como a areia da praia ao meio dia. Céus! Estava travando uma batalha para resistir à tentação de jogá-la contra a parede mais próxima e beijá-la lascivamente.

O cheiro doce do seu perfume brincava com seu olfato. Chamava-o e convidava-o a experimentar a pele, que devia ser tão gostosa e doce quanto o odor emanado.

Como, pelos Deuses, nunca percebera isso tudo em sua garotinha? E por que só percebia agora? Oh, céus! Estava em uma enrascada! Era escravo de seus desejos, mas ainda assim, relutante, por suas obrigações.

XXXXX

Entraram no salão de festas da vila juntos. Ainda de braços dados. O salão estava muito requintado. Como o aniversário era de Tsunade, esta não resistira em colocar máquinas caça-níqueis e algumas mesas de jogos de cassino em um canto mais afastado da festa. Havia centenas de mesinhas para grupos de amigos e algumas cadeiras ao redor do bar.

Instantaneamente, os olhares se desviaram para os dois. Mais especificamente para ela. E quem não olharia? Quem seria bobo o bastante de ignorá-la? Os homens a olhavam com imensa fome. Queriam-na da mesma forma que ele quisera. As mulheres, cutucavam seus pares, enciumadas.

-Tsunade-sama! –Sakura exclamou acenando para sua sensei, que veio rapidamente cumprimentá-la. A sensei vestia um longo preto de decote avantajado. As alças eram cobertas de miçangas e brilhos. Os cabelos pendiam soltos pelo corpo como poucas vezes se vira na sensei. Estava digna de dona da festa.

-Parece que se deu bem, Kakashi! –Tsunade comentou com um tom de indiscrição- Acho que você é o homem mais odiado da festa! Os rapazes não param de olhar para nossa pequena aprendiz.

Sakura riu-se, corada.

-Não é para tanto, Tsunade-sama! –Sakura respondeu envergonhada- Pode ser que sejam gays e estejam todos querendo o meu pescoço! Convenhamos que Kakashi de terno é um arraso!

-Hunf! –Tsunade fez pouco caso- Kakashi com terno ou sem terno é a mesma coisa. Você não vê o rosto de todo jeito! Nada me tira da cabeça que isso é tática para esconder o mal-hálito!

Kakashi não achou o comentário engraçado. Sakura não pôde deixar de rir. A verdade é que Tsunade já não estava muito bem. Não era típico dela provocar sem ser provocada. Devia já vir tomando algum saquê desde antes do início da festa...

-Muito engraçada, Tsunade! –Kakashi comentou sem qualquer emoção na voz- Ser engraçado é tudo o que se pode fazer quando a idade vai chegando...

Foi a vez de Tsunade não achar engraçado. A hokage podia ser violenta, especialmente quando bêbada. Kakashi notou uma certa tensão nas feições da hokage. Aí, viria coisa.

-Er... Tsunade-sama! –Sakura chamou a atenção da mulher para si, sentindo que algo poderia acontecer caso não o tivesse feito- Trouxemos o presente! Compramos com todo o carinho e esperamos que goste.

Tsunade sorriu novamente, esquecendo-se por completo do momento tenso de alguns segundos atrás. Abriu a pequena caixinha com suavidade e sorriu ao reparar o anel de ouro a kanji "jogar" escrita em cima. Combinaria certinho com sua roupa habitual!

-É lindíssimo, gente! –A mulher disse colocando-o de pronto em seu dedo e jogando a caixinha fora de qualquer jeito- Obrigada!

-De nada, sensei! –Sakura sorriu e abraçou sua sensei- Eu não teria como agradecer tudo que fez por mim! Isso é só uma mostra do quanto gostamos de você.

Kakashi acompanhou o movimento da moça e não pode deixar de olhar para as costas nuas da garota. A pele parecia o mais fino veludo, clamando pelo toque de um especialista. Clamando pelo seu toque.

Mas não foi seu o toque que ela recebeu. Ao se separar de Tsunade, a moça foi abordada por Sai, que fez uma mesura e beijou-lhe a mão. Aquele pequeno bastardo! Como ousava beijar a mão da menina? Como lábios tão impuros como aquele ousavam tocar o tecido da luva de seu anjo?

Seu olhar fustigou ao que ele pediu para dançar com a moça. Se um olhar podia matar, esse era o tipo exato do que estava mandando para ele. O coração saltava, devido ao ódio. A cada batida parecia se espremer. Queria impedi-la de ir, mas... Não era ninguém para fazê-lo. Não devia se intrometer na vida de sua pequena aluna.

Ela procurou seu olhar, pedindo que a salvasse. Que a pedisse para ficar. E ele ficou tentando a fazê-lo. Mas não devia. Sabia que Sai tinha uma queda pela moça. Talvez devesse deixá-los a sós para quem sabe, se entenderem...

Quem sabe não a estivesse ajudando a ficar com o homem de sua vida? Que realmente a amasse? Que pudesse fazê-la feliz?

Mas então por quê, ao menear positivamente para ela, consentindo sua ida, sentia que fazia a coisa errada? Sentia que não podia deixá-la simplesmente ir, como se seu coração não estivesse doendo ao fazê-lo?

E a viu sair. Viu sua menina se afastar, levando com ela alguma coisa que lhe fez muita falta. Acompanhou-a. Os passos. Os sorrisos direcionado a Sai, por algum comentário que ele acabara de fazer. Perguntava-se se a fazia rir do modo como ela ria com o rapaz com quem dançava... Por algum motivo, saber aquilo se tornou importante de repente... Céus! O que estava ocorrendo consigo?

-Você não entendeu, não é mesmo? –Tsunade sussurrou em um tom baixo perto de seu ouvido, para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir. Ele não a encarou. Estava ocupado demais vigiando ao longe sua garota.

-O que eu não entendi? –Ele murmurou com descaso. Tocava alguma coisa tecno de batida forte. Sai e Sakura dançavam como loucos, enlevados pela batida. Ela estava de olhos completamente fechados, com o corpo sendo guiado unicamente pela batida, pela vibração que a música passava. Seus movimentos eram tão delicados quanto as folhas de outono dançando com o vento, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fatais e sensuais a ponto de fazer com que todos os homens observassem-na com atenção. A cada passo, a cada meneio, a cada sorriso divertido. Os movimentos graciosos dos quadris... Ela estava tão apaixonada... Tão entregue... Céus! Como não seria tê-la daquela forma durante a noite...

-Não é óbvio? –Tsunade perguntou em um tom superior, como se soubesse mais que ele. Como isso o irritava! Por que a mulher não ia receber seus outros convidados ao invés de atormentá-lo? – Você a ama!

-É claro que não! –O ninja de cópia respondeu exaltado por um movimento mais ousado de Sai em direção a Sakura. Tsunade riu de sua resposta. Droga! Falhara! Não era pra ter respondido tão rápido. Era pra ter se feito de desentendido! E então ela saberia que era inocente nisso... Por mais que não se sentisse tão inocente assim. Seria muito tarde pra consertar? –Quer dizer, eu sequer sei de quem você está falando!

-Sabe sim, Kakashi! –A hokage redargüiu com um sorriso ainda mais amplo. Parecia que sua tentativa só havia lhe dado mais convicção em sua afirmativa- Particularmente, não aprovo um relacionamento como esse. Pelos deuses, você é muito mais velho que ela!

Ele sabia que ouviria isso da hokage. Ela jamais seria a favor de um relacionamento como aqueles. Ainda mais por ser a menina a quem considerava sua filha. Era seu papel de mãe proteger sua prole. O que viria a seguir? Um discurso sobre como devia ficar longe da moça? Sobre como se tornara um homem irresponsável? Sobre como não devia se aproximar da moça?

-Entretanto tenho percebido o quanto ela te ama. –Tsunade completou com vagar, contudo, convicta- De alguma forma, ela achou por trás dessa máscara alguma coisa que ninguém mais foi capaz de ver. Algo que o torna especial e amado por ela. Devia se sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo por isso! Ela é uma linda garota, inteligente, dedicada e carinhosa. Jamais encontrará alguém assim. E você a ama! Combinação perfeita. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, Kakashi! Vá até ela! Tire-a dos braços de quem não a merece e acalme seu coração! Você sabe que se demorar muito, poderá ser tarde. Como lhe disse, ela é uma jóia rara. E todos querem pra si uma jóia como ela!

-Tsunade, eu... –O homem começou confuso. Sabia que ela estava certa! Não podia deixá-la ir. Mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia se a amava de verdade... Como saber o que era amor, se nunca estivera amando antes? E como seria a sensação? E se não fosse dessa vez? Sentia-se deveras inseguro. Ela o amava, mas ainda assim sentia medo. Medo de que não fosse certo. Medo de que tudo desse errado e a linda amizade deles se acabasse. Ou mesmo, sentia medo de entregar seu coração e parti-lo.

-Não hesite em se entregar, Kakashi! –Tsunade encorajou-o. Ele sabia que a hokage era veterana nos assuntos do coração. Talvez por isso tentasse incentivá-lo. Devia ter passado por aquilo.- Vai se arrepender pra sempre se deixá-la cair nos braços de outro.

Ela estava certa. Certíssima. Mas... Ele não sabia. Talvez não devesse... E se a ferisse como a todas as outras antes dela?

Tsunade simplesmente deu-lhe as costas. O que ela podia fazer por ele, tinha feito, ele devia reconhecer. Mas... Ainda se sentia confuso.

Viu Sai se aproximar durante o ritmo e deslizar a mão da cintura até as pernas de Sakura. Aquilo lhe ferveu o sangue. Ninguém podia tocá-la daquela forma! Não em sua frente! Não com tanta sujeira no toque! Sakura merecia o toque de um homem que a amasse de verdade, não que puramente a desejava como Sai.

Não tinha outro jeito! Ia até lá, tirá-la das garras dele! Era seu dever, não sabia se de amigo ou apaixonado, tirá-la dali. Ninguém a tocaria daquela forma! Ninguém tinha o direito de profanar um anjo!

Quando deu o primeiro passo, sentiu seu braço ser tocado. A voz estridente e extremamente excitada de Naruto lhe alcançou os ouvidos. O que diabos ele queria? Não via que estava em meio a uma missão de salvamento?

-Oê, oê, Kakashi-sensei! –O menino lhe chamou a atenção- Já sabe da novidade?

-Novidade? –Perguntou com fingido interesse, enquanto espreitava ao passos dos dois na pista de dança.

-Sim! –Naruto respondeu animado, pegando duas taças de alguma bebida que um garçom passava oferecendo. Uma delas repousou sobre as mãos do sensei- Vou me casar com Hinata!

-Que bom, Naruto! –Kakashi respondeu com as atenções sendo voltadas para o aluno. Era uma ótima notícia! Parece que o rapaz finalmente tomaria jeito em sua vida! Estava maduro o suficiente para tomar uma decisão que podia mudar sua vida para sempre. Estava sendo responsável!

Pelos céus! Como o invejava! Ao vinte anos e já era capaz de dizer que amava uma mulher o suficiente para querer passar o resto de sua vida consigo! Naruto era bem mais maduro que ele!

-E eu queria que você e Sakura fossem meus padrinhos! –Naruto completou com imensa alegria.

-Será um prazer, Naruto! –Kakashi respondeu apertando-lhe a mão e dando um forte abraço- Parabéns, rapaz! O que eu puder fazer para que vocês dois sejam felizes, farei!

-Arigato, Kakashi-sensei! –O portador da kyuubi respondeu exultante de felicidade- Só tem um probleminha... Ainda não contamos pro pai da Hinata. E você sabe, ele não gosta muito de nosso namoro...

-Naruto, só posso dizer que se você deve enfrentá-lo. –Kakashi aconselhou-o sabiamente- Vá vê-lo de terno, fale baixo, faça gestos suaves, mostre educação, elogie tudo o que envolva o ambiente da casa...

-Kakashi-sensei... –Naruto o interrompeu irritado- Eu não sou como a bicha do Sai! Eu não consigo agir dessa maneira!

-Bem, acho que você devia ter freqüentado mais a casa da Hinata-chan! Talvez já tivesse alguma intimidade com Hiashi! –O sensei respondeu com vagar.

-Quando fui lá para que ele me conhecesse fui enxotado aos tapas! –O rapaz reclamou com alguma razão- Não sei o que posso fazer!

-Apenas tente, Naruto! –O sensei o aconselhou, dando-lhe tapinhas nos ombros- Se é o que vocês dois querem, ninguém pode impedir. São maiores de idade e vacinados! Você é um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha. Não há quem possa dá-la melhor futuro que você!

-Eu... Eu vou sim! –Naruto redargüiu animadíssimo e com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha- Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei! Ninguém vai conseguir me separar da Hina-chan!

-Bom Naruto! –Kakashi sorriu e deixou-o para seguir até a pista onde Sakura estava! Ou melhor, não estava mais! Procurou e procurou, mas por todos os deuses, ela parecia ter sumido!

Sentiu-se desesperado! Onde ela estaria? O que teria acontecido com ela? Não sabia o motivo, mas não podia perdê-la de vista. Com ela fora de seu campo de visão, sentiu que era como se não conseguisse enxergar nada! Como se de repente, todo o salão tivesse caído sob as trevas e não conseguisse ver. Estava tudo escuro. Estava tudo solitário. Vultos passavam por ele, cumprimentando-o. Não se lembrava de nenhum deles, mas sorria para todos, fingindo felicidade. Tudo o que queria ver era o reflexo dos cabelos rosas. O mero reflexo e ia correndo. Correndo resgatá-la. Sentia que a queria ao seu lado. Abraçaria-na e sentiria a sensação de tê-la em seus braços.

Rondara o salão pelos menos seis vezes antes de desistir. Estava cansado. Não sabia mais onde procurá-la. Será que fora embora? Não entendia, era para ela tê-lo avisado.

-Kakashi! Que bela festa, não? –Gai comentou mostrando a taça com a bebida.

-É sim, lindíssima! –O ninja de cabelos prateados respondeu com vagar.

-Os jovens parecem estar adorando isso! –O jounin esquisito falava divertido- E então podemos notar a efemeridade do tempo, não? Estamos ficando velhos, amigo! Nossas crianças estão crescidas! Mal posso acreditar que os vimos tão pequenos!

-É, é sim! –Kakashi concordou, pegando uma taça de um garçom que viera oferecer mais bebidas.

-Sakura mesmo se tornou uma linda mulher. –Gai comentou com um sorriso entusiasmado- Não posso deixar de comentar que qualquer um adoraria estar no lugar do jovem Sai. Não é qualquer um que tem a oportunidade de levar uma mulher tão linda quanto Sakura para a pracinha lá fora.

-Como? –Kakashi engasgou-se com a bebida ao ouvir aquilo. Então foi para aí que ela fora. Mas o que dera nela em sair para a pracinha adjacente ao salão com Sai? Será que eles estavam lá fazendo o que todos os casais fazem?

-Ah, sim! Sakura saiu com ele há algum tempo com ele! –Gai falou com vagar- Estavam rindo de alguma coisa. Pareceu-me que tinham bastante intimidade...

Kakashi não lhe disse mais nada. Sentiu o peso da carta sobre seu bolso. A carta que contava a ele os sentimentos da moça. Por algum motivo, sentiu que talvez a falta de reciprocidade dele tinha empurrado-na para os braços de Sai.

Talvez ela estivesse cansada de esperar por ele. Talvez ela quisesse esquecê-lo nos braços de Sai, já que acreditava que ele não correspondia...

Mas será que correspondia? Lágrimas começaram a lhe turvar as vistas. O que estava acontecendo? Por que sentia como se não fosse suportar se fosse até ela conferir o que estava acontecendo? Por que subitamente se sentia acometido por um imenso desânimo? Era como se não sentisse mais vontade de estar ali... Como se não sentisse mais vontade de manter-se em pé... Como se não sentisse vontade de viver.

O coração batia dolorosamente dentro do peito. Muito o custava a aceitar aquilo. Por alguma razão, desde que falara com Tsunade, acreditara que era só uma questão de tempo até que encontrasse Sakura e finalmente pudessem acertar tudo. Era mais que uma decepção não encontrá-la. Era mais que uma decepção saber que chegara muito tarde. Por algum motivo, sentia-se miserável. Dilacerado com uma foice por dentro. Queria-a. E isso era tudo o que sabia. Não sabia se apenas por uma noite ou por uma vida, mas a queria.

Colocou a mão sobre os bolsos e fechou a mão fortemente sobre a carta em seus bolsos, como se com essa atitude pudesse agarrar-se a ela. Como se pudesse evitar que ela lhe fugisse. Que ela se fosse definitivamente de sua vida com Sai.

Sem mais dizer uma palavra, saiu da festa a passos largos e obstinados. Não deixaria que ninguém o visse chorar por motivos que ele sequer sabia ou entendia. Gai ainda chamou por ele, mas não quis responder. Não quis que seu maior rival o visse naquele estado. Não tinha mais o que fazer por ali. A festa perdera a graça. Sua vida, agora, perecia ter perdido a graça também.

CONTINUA...

**N/A: **OOOOI! Amores da Tia Rovs! Tinha 3500 coisas pra dizer a vocês. Mas sabem, cheguei hiper tarde (ou seria cedo para a manhã de sábado?) em casa e agora, meio-dia, ainda estou morrendo de sono. Ou seja, estou em pé por força de vontade e porque tenho que fazer um simulado on-line do cursinho, pq senão... Tava eu na cama me fingindo de pedra. Ontem eu saí com minha irmãzinha temporária que não é provisória...xDDD Longa história, outro dia eu conto! E conheci uns amigos dela. Pessoal de Vitória hiiiiper gente fina!  
Ah, lembrei o que tinha que falar. Sobre "Durma com os Anjos", a atualização que viram no não era realmente uma atualização. To até com vergonha de dizer, mas... Aconteceu o seguinte: O site não tava fazendo upload das fics. Eu tive problemas como muitos outros autores. Mas me disseram que era possível bugar o site pra postar. E lá fui eu tentar tudo o que é possível, até que um amigo apareceu no MSN e me ensinou... Só que eu fiz muita coisa errada até fazer certo e sem-querer dupliquei o capítulo 6 de Durma (pq tinha que atualizar com outra fic pra conseguir postar uma nova). No fim, só posso pedir desculpas! "

Ainda sobre "Durma" planejava atualizá-la essa semana, mas deu errado. O feriado é no sábado, hoje! u.u" Eu jurava que era na segunda. E semana que vem eu vou pro interior ver minha avó pq ela quer porque quer que eu vá. Não sei se vai dar pra atualizar. Tomara que decretem dia 11/05 como feriado, igual estão querendo porque vou poder escrever.

Tinha mais uma coisa... Ai! Odeio quando esqueço. Ah, deixa pra lá! Vou comentar este capítulo logo porque essa N/A já está enooorme. Escrevi-o em um final de semana. Ficou maior do que queria, mas está bem... Espero que vocês não se importem... Não ficou bem como eu queria, mas um final de semana, né? Vocês perdoam? Eu deixei esse capítulo focado todo no Kakashi. Acho interessante mostrar as reações dele. Dúvidas... "E quem não ficaria?", penso eu... Nunca recebi cartas de amor, mas se recebesse não saberia bem como agir. Assim como o Kakashi. E a Sakura... Bem, vocês devem estar odiando-na por ter saído com o Sai, mas não comento sobre isso até o próximo capítulo que está pronto, mas que será aperfeiçoado ainda porque não gostei muito... Creio que eu vá postá-lo na semana que vem, quando eu chegar da casa da minha avó. Ah, siiiim. E non fiquem com raiva da Sakura! Tadinha! Ela saiu com o Sai, mas teve lá seus motivos...

Ah, sim e eu recomendo ler a fic ao som de "_I still love you_" do Kiss! Alguns pedaços são perfeitos pra essa fic! E o som, foférrrrrrrimooooo!XDDD

Well, no mais, só posso agradecer aos queridões que leram e comentaram, porque é justamente por causa de vocês que a Tia Rovs continua escrevendo. xDDD E agradecer também a galera que leu, mas não deixou comentários. A estes, só posso pedir que PLEASE deixem uma reviewzinha pra tia Rovs!

P.S.: VOU FAZER 18 NO DIA 18/05! HUAHUAHUAHUA Vou ser maior de idade/o/ Alguém me seguuuure!

E VIVA AO AMOR!!

Bjks

Resposta às reviews:

**lady.0f.lorien: **É sim... Mais uma fic deles! Acho que só sei escrever fics deles! Tenho algumas com outros pairings, mas minha paixão mesmo são esses dois. Tanto que a fic que mexo quando posso é sempre "Durma". Eu me divirto muito com eles! Não consigo viver sem eles. Tenho mais alguns projetos de fics pra eles. Um dos quais são vários casais... Mas isso é pra frente. Só depois que concluir as fics em andamento!

Baaaah! Fã de carteirinha! xDDD Que chiiiiiique! O que eu posso fazer senão agradecer??? Nhaiii! Nem sei o que te dizer! xDDD De novo! Guria! Já ta virando coisa normal você me deixar sem ter o que falar!

Pois é...Ele tá lá... Com a outra. Aiii! Que guri querido que ele é. Não tem como viver perto dele e não amá-lo. Ainda mais eu que enxergo chifre na cabeça de burro (é esse o ditado? O.o")... Daí eu fico triste e muito mal toda vez que vejo um scrap dela no orkut dele... NHAI! Podia ser euuuuu! Mas vai passar sim! O tempo é fiel escudeiro de todo coração partido!

Só posso dizer que eu também me emocionei com a carta! E muito! Chorava feito desesperada em cima do papel. Tentando me lembrar que devia estar estudando ao invés de estar ali, escrevendo a alguém que sequer vai ler a minha carta... Escrevendo para um rapaz que não quer nada comigo!  
Deus te ouça, querida! Eu preciso mesmo achar um homem meigo, fofo, tdb, que me corresponda! Pelo menos uma vez na vida! A vida continua, não é? Espero que a sorte no amor que me cercaram por 17 anos 11 meses e 28 dias se vá... Porque vou te falar, que sujeita sem sorte essa Tia Rovs! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Pois é... Zoei legal o Kakashi. Eu não queria estar no lugar dele, principalmente agora. Acho que o maior problema do Kakashi é não ser capaz de assumir os próprios sentimentos, como ele fez nesse capítulo. Ou não... Acho que ele tem que relaxar um pouco e deixar a coisa fluir. Eu não me importaria de receber uma carta de amor e continuar tratando a pessoa como se nada tivesse acontecido, só deixando rolar. Mas toda pessoa é diferente. E as reações também. Por isso achei interessante por em dúvida o Kakashi! Porque não é como se ela fosse uma mulher anônima que mandasse carta, mas a linda e pequena Sakura. Por isso deixei-o em dúvida sobre como agir... Bem, a diferença de idade sempre conta... Mas... Acho que não tanto quanto conta em "Durma"... Convenhamos, lá o Kakashi pensa muito mais sobre isso, mas também cai nas armadilhas da Sakura muito mais vezes! xDDD

Quanto a reação da Sakura, teremos no próximo cap! Coitadinhaaaa! Nem imaginam o que fiz com ela! Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Obrigada! xDDD Eu tinha escrito a fic na páscoa! XDD Só que o deu pau e só pude postar quando soube bugar. O meu também foi atrasado, mas a intenção é o que conta, não?

Bjks

**Daji-Chan: **Que booooom! Que bom que gostou! xD Fico muito feliz mesmo! Ainda mais por gostar mais de SasukexSakura. Houve uma época em que eu também era louca por esse par, mas non sei... Um dia na minha cabeça se concebeu que tudo seria melhor se fosse KakaxSaku. Eu tenho a mente meio insana, então non repara! XDDD É normal! Well, eu também gosto de homens mais velhos! Acho toda história que retrata uma relação assim, interessante. Amo muito fics assim! xDDDD

Errr... (medo) Isso é ruim??? Te deixar ansiosa? Eu não vou receber cartas bombas por causa disso, vou? Rsrsrsrsrs Bem, essa fic é bem rápida de se atu, não se preocupa. Um cap por fim de semana! xDDD E se tudo der certo um outro cap da minha outra fic KakashixSakura!

Pode deixar! Cap continuado e postado! E aí? O que achou das atitudes do Kakashi? Esperava mais, menos? Qualquer coisa me fale, sim? Tia Rovs recebe críticas com o mesmo prazer que um elogio! xDDD

Mas como pediu, feito! Cap postado! xDDD Espero que tenha gostado! Minha amiga carioca, que sempre que pode dá uma olhada, disse que me mataria se demorasse muito com o resto! E isso porque ela já leu o novo cap! xDDDD

Bjks

**Haru-chan17: **Nhaaaai! Que isso, moçaaaa! Non é pra tanto! xDDD Você que é querida e minha amiga! xDDD Por falar nisso... Ainda non te encontrei no MSN! u.u" Eu ando entrando tão raramente! Acho que deve ser por isso!

Nhaaaaiii! A carta! Nem te falo sobre ela! Meu Zeus! E saiu espontânea! Sabe, quando você precisa por um sentimento pra fora? Então... Foi assim! Eu disse tudo naquela carta que queria dizer a ele! E acho que a Sakura também... Mas e agora? O que ele vai fazer? Como ele vai agir? E o que ele sente???xDDDD

Huahuahuahuahua Acho que sou um pouquinho má!

Baaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Que isso, guria! Non é pra tanto! Minhas fics estão longe da perfeição! Ainda tenho muito pra caminhar! xDDD Mas se Deus quiser, caminharei firme com meus amados leitores! XDD Nhaaai! Gente querida!

AIIIII! LIIIIINDA! Xabraça, pula, apeeeeertaX NHAAAAAA! Que queriiiiida! Eu já disse que te adorooooo! Obrigada mesmo! Uma review por cap é mais que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse desejar! xDDD NHAAAAA! Isso aí! Vamos comentar sobre como Kakashi é gostoso! E bobo, às vezes! xDDDD

Por falar nisso, já tenho idéias pra próxima fic kakaxsaku. Mas só escrevo depois q terminar Durma e essa! u.u" Só adianto que vão haver cachorros... Amo pets! Um dia ponho a foto do pet que mora comigo, mas non é meu... Sou tia dele! xDDD huahuahuahua Ele é liiiiindo! xDDD XDDD

Bjks!

**Hatake Sakura XD: ** Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, moça! Adorei o seu nickkkkkkk! xDDD O mais perfeito! xDDD huahuahuahuahua Por falar nisso, estive pensando em mudar o meu em definitivo pra Tia Rovs... Mas acho que o povo vai estranhar, non é? Quero dizer, o povo que me conhece das fics de HP e SS... Eu non sei... To numa dúvida danada! Mas, deixa pra lá! XDDD

Por que alguém mostrou os sentimentos dela? O povo non mostra? Xassobia e olha para o céu, tentando não se sentir culpada por "durma", pq só aparece ultimamente os sentimentos do KakashiX

Nhaaaaaiiiii! Quee booom! Isso me deixa enormemente feliz! Vc nem imagina! xDDD Realmente! Eu tenho que concordar! A carta enrolou um monte! No início eu sentia receio de admitir os sentimentos na carta... Como se fosse algum pecado ou crime... Acho que isso se refletiu na Sakura... XDDD Mas de toda forma, fico feliz que tenha gostado da enrolation! xDDD De vez em quando eu faço coisas do tipo! Eu sou fogo pra fazer isso! Me deixa um papel na mão, que daí, se der enrolo direitinho! xDDD

Nhaaai! Que bom! É uma história bem curtinha... O que foge dos padrões Tia Rovs de ser, mas quem sabe estou estreando uma nova fase como ficwriter. Espero que essa nova fase esteja do agrado de vocês, meus amados leitores! Amo-vos!

Então aí, está! xDDD O novo cap! O que achou? Está com raiva da Sakura? Eu non sei pq, mas sempre deixo o povo chateado com ela nas minhas fics! xDDD

Bjks

**Gabriela: **Que bom, guriaaaa! Isso deixa a velha tia Rovs muito felizzzz! xDDD A ansiosidade dos leitores é como um gatorade para mim! xDDD Daí eu escrevo muito mais e com muita vontade... XDDDD Eu também senti um enorme prazer em dividi-lo com vocês! Foi jóia mesmo! xDDD E espero que continue aqui comigo, para que possamos curtir os capítulos restantes! xDDD

Bjks

**Camis: **Claro que pode! xDDD Me lembra de explicar na próxima N/A o motivo do novo apelido que andaram me dando por aí... rsrssrsrsrs História meio comprida, embora não tenha nada de especial... xDDD

Obrigada, querida! Eu tentei postar naquela semana, mas... me zoou legal! E ainda mexeu na configuração de "Durma" e complicou mais minha vida! A verdade que é meio que minha culpa tbm, pq se eu não tivesse tentado bugar, não teria dado problemas... ¬¬" Rsrsrsrs coisas da vida! Na verdade, ganhei dois bem grandes! E um quilinho a mais! u.u" Mas já voltei a batalha para voltar ao peso "normal"... Pq eu estou longe do peso que quero... Deve ser mal de garotas mesmo! '

Baaaah! Sabe que nossa história é parecida? Porque o garoto por quem me apaixonei é meu amigo de infância! Sabe, aquele que você conhece desde a terceira série? Aquele que fez parte da sua vida por tanto tempo que não conseguiria viver sem ele? É... Era ele! Quando saí da nossa cidade, só o via nos fins de ano... E nossa! Eu nem de longe imaginava que ele se tornaria tudo o que jamais ousei desejar em um homem! Só que é meu amigo de antigas... E eu non tive coragem de dizer. Sabe, já perdi muitos amigos por dizer meus sentimentos! Acho que é estigma me apaixonar por amigos!

Acho que o que difere nossa história é só o fato de que ele nunca descobriu... Mesmo pq, eu sou o tipo de moça que guarda tudo só pra mim. Nenhum dos meus amigos reais sabem... Só os virtuais e vocês, meus leitores...

É verdade... E às vezes pesa demais. Tanto que você mal consegue suportar! E eu realmente não sei... É tão difícil se sentir assim, non?

Nhaaaaai! Que isso, liiiinda! Non ta perfeita, non! Por mim tinha saído muito melhor! Mas vou me esforçar para que o final seja o best dos bests! xDDDDD Selinho da Tia Rovs? Legaaaallll! Ninguém nunca tinha falado isso, assim pra mim! Agora me deixou toda boba! xDDD Nhaaaaiiii! Xnas nuvensX

Well, acho que já comentei a obs... E quero pedir desculpas a vocês que foram lá olhar e non tinha... Falha nossa! Perdão, ta?

Bjks, queriiiiidaaaa

**Kellygoth: **OOOOI! Que booooom! Isso me deixa imensamente feliz! Tia Rovs fica exultante a cada comentário que recebe! E de toda forma, um novo comentário, sempre me deixa muito feliz. Mesmo pq, abri as reviews agora só para conferir se tinha respondido a todos, pq ia postar! Mas seeeempre respondo! A cada um que abro, falta pouco pra eu chorar, pelo fato de vocês serem tão queriiidos comigo, ao comentar! xD E o fato de serem sempre tão positivos! Clao que isso não impede que critiquem... xD De toda forma obrigada, por dizer o que acha! xDDD

E beeem, o novo cap está aqui! xD Espero que tenha gostado! Qualquer comentário, dúvida, viagem, confissão, estou aqui para ouvir! xDDD bjks

Tia Rovs 25/04/07


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III:**

**Desculpas**

Sai sorria intenso para Sakura. Ela sequer se lembrava porque o havia acompanhado até ali... A verdade é que ria do que ele dizia. Ria do jeito como ele agia. Deixava-se tocar por ele, mas é como se não estivesse ali. Estava pairando distante em algum lugar, procurando pelo homem ao qual queria realmente estar ao lado naquele momento...

Talvez só tivesse aceitado vir até ali com Sai por ter certeza que Kakashi não se importava. Duvidava muito que ele a amasse. Não! Não duvidava! Tinha certeza de que não a amava. Tinha certeza de que ele não sentia o mesmo carinho especial que sentia por ele!

Passara três horas se arrumando! Três horas! E quando ele chegara, o máximo que fez foi olhá-la. Não disse uma palavra sobre como estava! Nenhuma!

E o tempo tomando banho com cinco sais minerais diferentes? E o trabalho que deu amarrar aquele coque? E a fortuna que lhe custara o vestido e acessórios?

E ele sequer lhe elogiara como imaginava que faria. Na verdade, imaginou que ele fosse vê-la daquela forma, elogiá-la para valer e dizer que nunca se dera conta de que ela crescera e se tornara uma mulher tão linda... A mulher que ele queria. E aí ele lhe beijava e faltavam ao aniversário da Tsunade!

Mas ele não notou. O charme, os movimentos e o refinamento... Estudara movimentos por meses para lhe parecer mais mulher! Para mostrá-lo o quanto havia crescido! O quanto era mulher! O quanto era desejável! Falhara! Era isso... Ele era imune a ela. Chegou a pensar que tivesse feito algo errado, que tivesse posto seu plano em risco...

Mas ao chegarem, todos os olhares se voltaram para eles. Ela definitivamente acertara. Do que adiantara, no entanto? O único alvo a que destinara a empreitada, não fora acertado. E agora... Agora tinha certeza de que ele não sentia nada em relação a ela! Nem mesmo atração física.

Tentou uma última vez. Sai veio buscá-la para dançar, então lhe lançou um olhar. Afinal, ele era seu acompanhante. Ela havia pedido para irem juntos e esperava que assim permanecesse, mas ele permitiu que Sai a levasse. Permitiu e ela foi. Não queria dar mais pistas sobre seus sentimentos. Já não bastava a carta que escrevera em um momento desesperado, quando já não agüentava mais sofrer calada. Precisava desabafar. Mas obviamente, jamais teria coragem de dizer o que sentia a alguém, então desabafou com alguns pedaços de papel sobre a escrivaninha.

E agora estava ali, com Sai. Ele parecia doido para conseguir algo a mais com ela. Mas ela não sentia vontade nenhuma de ceder aos encantos do rapaz. Não que fosse feio. Não que fosse desagradável... Era só que... Ele não era o Kakashi! Não o amava. Não era ele com quem queria estar. Convidara Kakashi pensando que seria uma boa oportunidade para dançar com ele e conversarem. E enquanto dançavam, ele seria obrigado a sussurrar qualquer comentário em seu ouvido, pois não o ouviria se ele não falasse bem perto de si por causa da música alta.

Deixara-lhe sozinho, entretanto. Será que já havia mulheres ao seu redor? Pedindo-lhe para dançar? Essa menção fez com que Sakura sentisse ganas ao choro! Não queria que fosse assim. Não queria que ele dançasse com outra pessoa senão ela. Não queria dividi-lo com ninguém mais... Talvez fosse bom se fosse procurá-lo. Talvez fosse bom se tentasse mudar o jogo. Talvez ele não a amasse, mas não se importava. Ficar aquela noite ao seu lado era mais do que jamais quisera. E era tudo o que mais precisava. Apenas memórias quase felizes para que pudesse acalentar o coração em noites frias e solitárias.

-Sai, desculpe-me, mas acho que vou procurar o Kakashi-sensei! –Sakura respondeu com um sorriso sem graça- Sabe, não trouxe bolsa e pedi que ele guardasse meu batom em seus bolsos... Acho que meus lábios estão ressecados!

-Ok. –Sai respondeu simplesmente, levemente chateado. Talvez mais decepcionado que chateado. Sabia que ela estava se livrando dele.

Fora mentira o negócio do batom, mas Sai não precisava saber. Às vezes, mentiras eram necessárias para preservar a auto-estima das pessoas...

Saiu pelo salão com alguma pressa. Pressa por encontrá-lo. Pressa por ficar ao seu lado! Pressa para ter uma noite memorável com a mera presença dele ao seu lado. Já perdera tempo demais engolindo o próprio orgulho, tentando disfarçar o indisfarçável. Tempo demais tentando não soar tão dele, quando tudo o que queria era entregar-se à sensação de estar em seus braços. Nem que fosse para dançar apenas mais uma música lenta. Recostaria sua cabeça em seu peito e ouvir-lhe-ia o coração, do mesmo jeito que aconteceria caso passassem uma noite juntos. Uma única sensação para gravar a ferro na memória! Era tudo o que queria e depois... Depois podia sonhar pra sempre com coisas que não aconteceram, como já se acostumara a fazer.

-Sakura! –Cumprimentou Maito Gai com um sorriso ao vê-la –Sei que já lhe disseram isso várias vezes esta noite, mas está belíssima!

-Obrigada, Gai-sensei! –Agradeceu a moça com um sorriso nervoso, enquanto continuava a busca com os olhos pelo salão.

-O que foi? –Ele perguntou percebendo o estado alterado da moça- Está procurando alguém?

-Ahn... Sim. –Sakura hesitou um pouco na resposta, não sabendo se devia perguntar a Gai. Vai que ele interpreta a coisa de modo certo e descubra seus sentimentos? Aí lascou-se! Saberia tudo! Mas valia a pena tentar... Era por tudo o que sentia. Era por tudo que levaria pra sempre em seu coração depois daquela noite. –Viu Kakashi-sensei?

-Vi, sim! –O homem redargüiu ficando sério subitamente- Não sei o que deu nele. Estava aqui conversando comigo em um minuto e depois saiu correndo. Não o vi mais, desde então. Acho que estava passando mal...

-Ah, sim! –Sakura tremeu ao saber daquilo. O que teria acontecido com ele? O que o faria ter saído tão depressa? Ficara doente? Uma missão urgente? Pelos deuses! Estivera tão perto... Não se perdoaria se perdesse essa oportunidade! O que poderia fazer? O que acontecera com ele? Talvez fosse bom procurar Tsunade. Se ele houvesse sido designado a uma missão ela saberia. Se ele houvesse passado mal, teria procurado-na- Obrigada novamente, Gai-sensei.

-Disponha. –Gai respondeu com um aceno da cartola verde que vestia, para fazer conjunto ao estranho terno verde.

Procurou Tsunade nos caça-níqueis. Duvidava que estivesse em outro lugar além desse. E foi onde a achou, ladeada pelo Jiraya-sama.

-Tsunade-sama! –Sakura chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Sim, Sakura? –A hokage respondeu prontamente- Algum problema? A festa está boa?

-Você viu Kakashi-sensei? –Foi direto ao ponto, sem se importar com o que Jiraya-sama pensaria. Este a observava com certa volúpia. Teria se importado ao ponto de batê-lo, mas seu coração estava pequeno e apertado, por ansiar notícias do sensei. O abatimento quase que tomando conta de suas feições.

-Não, não vi! –Tsunade respondeu seriamente, apesar da enorme quantidade de bebida que parecia já ter tomado. Seu hálito não mentia!- Por quê?

-Gai-sensei disse que ele estava consigo e depois saiu correndo do nada! Talvez se sentisse mal. –Ela disse com um tom levemente preocupado- Ele não lhe procurou pedindo remédios?

-Não, ele não veio a mim! –Tsunade falou calmamente. A grande notícia de que Sai levara Sakura para a pracinha circulava pela festa. Pelo menos quinze pessoas diferentes vieram contar-lhe, por isso, não duvidava que o motivo que fez com que Kakashi fosse embora era este.- Acho que ele sabia que não sou capaz de dar-lhe o remédio que precisa.

-Então ele está mesmo doente? –Sakura mordeu os lábios completamente desconcertada. Cheia de preocupação. Talvez ele tivesse alergia a alguma coisa e tivesse se intoxicado com a comida! Talvez ele estivesse inchando como um balão! Pelos céus! Não podia deixá-lo enfrentar isto sozinho- Devo visitá-lo?

-Acho que não, Sakura! –Aconselhou a loira pousando a mão sobre os ombros da aluna- Deixe-o sozinho! Ele vai precisar desse tempo para se curar...

-Ahn, certo! –A kunoichi respondeu com alguma incerteza. Sentia que esse era um dos momentos em que ele mais precisava dela. Sentia que devia ir até ele. Velá-lo até que o sono chegasse. E tocar-lhe a testa a cada meia-hora, para certificar-se de que ele não sofreria com assomos febris que pudesse separá-lo de si. Ou ao menos qualquer motivo inventado que a pudesse deixar junta a ele. Mas obedeceria a sensei. Ela sabia que a shishou tinha propriedade no que dizia... Se ela mandava que não o fosse, assim o faria. Ela devia ter bons motivos! –Vou embora, sensei! A festa está linda, mas... Acho que não estou me sentindo bem.

Era uma outra mentira, mas, perdera o espírito da festa... Esta era a verdade. Por algum motivo, seu amado Kakashi-sensei fora embora e sentia-se culpada. Culpada por não ter aproveitado o momento o máximo que podia. Culpada por não ter tido a tão sonhada dança com ele. Não ouvira seu coração bater... Será que era pedir muito ouvir o coração do amado se ritmar sob seus ouvidos? Estava triste e preocupada. A mera sensação de saber que ele estava mal deixava-na desconcertada. Não podia deixá-lo só quando mais precisava, entretanto... Sabia que era total culpa e responsabilidade sua não ter aproveitado o momento.

Despediu-se da sensei e voltou para casa, inconformada. Talvez fosse hora de escrever outra carta. Outra carta que exprimisse a frustração que sentira ao não ter a oportunidade de ter dançado com ele... Que exprimisse o quanto se sentia triste por não ter conseguido seduzi-lo como pretendia... Ou o quanto a deixava magoada não ser a mulher que segura sua mão, quando está doente...

XXXXX

Chegara em casa e tudo o que podia fazer era tirar os sapatos de salto, que lhe machucavam os pés ligeiramente. Muito tempo usando calçados largos era isso o que gerava. Pés calejados quando um pouquinho mais comprimidos.

A casa estava iluminada apenas pelas pequenas luminárias em lugares estratégico, suficientes apenas para o cortar a total escuridão. Iluminar com suavidade até que os raios de luz não mais alcançassem os recantos escuros ao fim dos aposentos. Os céus lá fora estavam escuros também... Viria uma bruta tempestade. E foi nesse mesmo espírito que foi até o escritório. Tirando as luvas e largando-na em cima de cadeiras, sofás ou o que viesse a frente. Desfazendo o coque com mais violência do que o puxão realmente exigia. Estava inquieta. Estava decepcionada. Estava triste. E não sentia a mínima vontade de ser piedosa consigo mesma. Perdera a melhor oportunidade que já tivera em estar ao seu lado... E tudo por quê? Por que não tivera coragem de recusar uma dança com Sai!

Como se odiava! Com se detestava! Dá um vazio tão grande dentro de si quando não se alcança um objetivo. Quando o que se sonha não acontece como era esperado. Quando sonhos não passam de sonhos e a realidade é tão... real? Tão previsível! Tão pouco surreal... E ele...? Como estaria agora... Talvez tivesse impedido-o de comer o que quer que fosse se estivesse ao seu lado... Talvez tivesse ocupado a boca dele com outra coisa... Como, por exemplo, a sua própria boca!

Sentou-se e observou o peso de papel. Um lindo cisne de cristal! Um cisne que ela ganhara dele. Fora fitando aquele mesmo cisne que fizera a carta. Sentia que ele era o elo mais íntimo que os unia. Um mero peso de papel...

Se contasse para alguém sobre aquilo, diriam que devia desistir! Quem dá um presente frio como aquele a alguém, definitivamente não sente nada pela pessoa. Mas ela não encarava daquela forma. Cuidava do cisne como de um animalzinho de estimação de verdade. Sempre quando estava trabalhando em alguma coisa, colocava o objeto sobre a pilha de livros, pois olhá-lo dava-na motivação para fazer um bom trabalho! Sabia que Kakashi aprovaria seu modo de trabalhar! E a mera menção de sua admiração lhe era suficiente para motivar-lhe.

Olhou-o novamente. Mas... Ele não estava na pilha de livros onde o deixava habitualmente. E ela não lembrava de ter dado uma função de peso de papéis de verdade àquilo. Com a testa ligeiramente enrugada, tentou parar e analisar se havia mais alguma coisa diferente do que deixara.

Os papéis sobre o peso... Eles estavam estranhamente alinhados, como se fosse uma única pilha. Ela não costumava alinhá-los... Deixava de qualquer jeito. Só os separavam quando estava perto do prazo de entregá-los para Tsunade. E o próximo prazo era dali a uma semana... Então ela definitivamente não mexera...

Será que...? Não! Não podia ser! Mas... Kakashi viera dali mais cedo... Talvez ele estivesse ali e tivesse organizado os papéis pra ela! Mas se ele organizou, então...

Pelos deuses! NÃO! NÃO PODIA SER! Tomara que ele não tivesse visto a carta! Tomara que ele não tivesse sequer chegado perto daquele papel!

Suspirou, tentando manter a calma. Talvez ele sequer a tivesse notado. Talvez outra pessoa tivesse entrado ali além dele...

Colocou o peso de papel sobre sua pilha habitual e começou a revirar os papéis, aflita! Pegou um por um. E passou o polegar e o indicador em cada um deles para se certificar de que os papéis não estavam grudados.

O coração estava sobressaltado pelo medo. Pelo temor de que ele tivesse lido. Colocara naquela carta o mais profundo de seus sentimentos. O mais fugidio receio. O mais bem guardado segredo seu. Confissões que jamais teria coragem de pronunciar em voz alta.

As lágrimas de medo e desalento lhe vieram aos olhos! Perderia-no para sempre se ele tivesse lido! Jamais o teria ao seu lado de novo! Ele a privaria de sua presença. Ele a deixaria sem um chão! Sem um teto! Flutuando em algum lugar distante, onde nenhuma voz podia lhe alcançar, senão a dele. Onde nenhum espírito humano pudesse chegar, senão o dele. Um lugar completamente vazio. Sem luz, sem calor, sem sorrisos, sem sentimentos, sem amor, sem mágoa... Apenas ela. Sozinha. Com a dor fazendo com que seu peito ardesse, o coração batendo forte demais para que seu pequeno órgão pudesse suportar. Fazendo com que ficasse mais forte a cada momento a sensação de que ia explodir. Explodir em dores. Explodir em lágrimas... Explodir em saudades.

Talvez ele não tivesse lido... Talvez ele não tivesse sequer pego. Outra pessoa podia ter entrado ali... Outra pessoa podia tê-la visto e lido. Não seria coisa do Kakashi!

Tentou acreditar nisso, mas sabia que não era bem assim... Por mais que tentasse desviar seus pensamentos, não era a pessoa mais otimista do mundo. E de qualquer forma, devia esperar pela pior das hipóteses como sempre aprendera. De alguma forma, não precisava esperar pelo pior, sentia que se ela tivesse realmente sumido dali, só ocorrera porque ele a retirara. Sua casa não era a mais visada do mundo... E nem de longe pessoas invadiam para roubar sem levar coisas de valor. Prova disso, era o cisne de cristal que ainda permanecia ali. Não é como se ladrões atacassem apenas para roubar declarações íntimas de amor eterno.

Depois de repassá-los três vezes, teve certeza. Ele a pegara! Isso explicava muita coisa! Talvez ele tivesse visto seu nome na carta e tivesse colocado no bolso, para que lesse mais tarde. Enquanto fora dançar com Sai, ele ficara sozinho e no mínimo lera a carta. Sem saber como encará-la ou tentando não decepcioná-la por não corresponder, fora embora...

Fora embora para não lhe ferir! Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Uma atitude tão cavalheiresca como essa só lhe servia para achar ainda mais valor dentro dele! Só servia para que o coração reclamasse ainda mais sua ausência. Que mais lágrimas rolassem pela nobreza e cavalheirismo que ele demonstrara ao evitar dizê-la o que sentia.

Se fosse analisar friamente essa atitude, no entanto, já podia saber como seria. Ele não se aproximaria dela por um bom tempo.

Isso a mataria aos pouquinhos, como se tirassem fibra por fibra de seu coração, bem devagarzinho para que sentisse a dor daquilo, até que ela sucumbisse sem mais poder suportar os ferimentos agoniantes que se abririam.

Com um barulho forte, como o de mobília de madeira frondosa caindo no chão, os grossos pingos de chuva anunciados pelo trovão, começaram a cair lá fora.

Apenas observou o vento trazendo as velozes gotas d'água para dentro do aposento graças à janela aberta, mas não se incomodou em fechá-la. Não sentia a mínima vontade. Tudo o que queria era que um raio viesse até si e a fustigasse com vigor. Que a água inundasse tudo em definitivo e a levasse. Que a afogasse no ódio que tinha de si mesma.

Por que tivera que escrever aquilo? Por quê? Por que deixara ao alcance das vistas de qualquer um? Por que não rasgara depois que terminara? Afinal, só quisera aliviar o sentimento que lhe tornava o coração pesado! Era muito errado isso?

Procurara por livros e mais livros na biblioteca que lhe dissessem o que devia fazer quando se apaixonava por um amigo antigo e querido, mas sabia que ele não a amava. Todos eram resolutos sobre amor platônico! Sai dessa e parte pra outra.

Mas como se "sai dessa"? Não é como um truque de mágica onde se diz "suma" e a coisa desaparece. Não é como se sua própria vontade pudesse controlar o que sente. Se pudesse, sequer teria se apaixonado por ele. Sequer teria escrito a carta e sequer estaria se sentindo acuada.

Por que não existem aquelas coisas de se voltar no tempo? Por que coisas ruins como essas não podem simplesmente deixar de acontecer? Por que as coisas não podem ser do jeito que queremos?

Pelos deuses, o que devia fazer? Ignorar? Fingir que nada aconteceu? Talvez. Mas seria algo extremamente desagradável. Provavelmente ele jamais a visitaria como costumava fazer nas noites de sexta, quando não tinham absolutamente nada para fazer, então ela cozinhava alguma coisa e os dois comiam felizes, comentando qualquer coisa, implicando-se mutuamente, rindo-se de tudo... Era tudo tão natural... Tudo tão... mágico! Por mais que não viesse um único beijo como a um casal comum, ela precisava apenas da companhia dele!

Não o perderia! Óbvio que não! Não conseguiria agüentar. A amizade dele era uma necessidade física, como dormir e respirar! E para isso, ia deixar seu orgulho de lado e ia até a casa dele conversar. Precisava dizer a ele que não queria que aquilo interferisse em sua amizade. Precisava pedir que ele não se afastasse dela, pois jamais tornaria a ouvir um pio seu que falasse sobre amor!

E assim saiu. Os pés descalços, os cabelos soltos, o vestido caro... Tudo foi envolto pelo enorme frio da chuva. Tudo foi molhado, sem perdão algum. Mas ela não se importava com o frio. Não se importava que as gotas de chuva parecem estar penetrando sob sua pele e enregelando seus ossos. Seu objetivo era maior. Pior que ele saber sobre o seu amor, era deixar de serem grandes amigos como sempre foram. Não suportaria perder sua amizade. Não se importava de perder o seu amor, pois nunca o tivera de toda forma, mas e a amizade que cultivaram anos a fio? Essa não podia se esvair como uma poça de água ao sol!

Corria pisando nas poças de lama que a chuva formara, deixando o vestido em estado deplorável. Mas seu sensei era mais importante que isso. Esse vestido fora mais pra ele que para si mesma. Tudo o que precisava fazer era vê-lo.

Entrou no prédio de Kakashi de qualquer forma, espalhando a chuva por todo o corredor. Apressou-se em direção ao apartamento e tocou a campainha. Não podia imaginar que ele estivesse em outro lugar além daquele. Ainda mais com aquela chuva lá fora!

Um longo minuto de espera transcorreu. A chuva batia com força sobre a terra, fazendo parece o barulho de uma cachoeira batendo contra as pedras. A chuva aumentara ainda mais, de forma que não se podia ver o cenário com muita clareza do lado de fora. Sorte a dela já estar ali. Enquanto esperava que ele abrisse a porta, retorceu os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água que os ensopavam. Esperava que o gesto também retorcesse as borboletas que sobrevoavam o seu estômago, deixando-a com uma sensação nauseante.

Pela primeira vez, entendeu o que era aquilo. Não é como se as borboletas estivessem lá por acaso... Era só que... Estava nervosa. Nervosa por ser a primeira vez desde a infância que se declarava para um homem. A diferença é que na infância não se compreende o sentido completo da palavra amor. Não se entende bem o que se está fazendo. Mas agora ela entendia. Entendia que fazer aquilo era parte dos vários rumos que a vida segue. E que este rumo podia levá-la direto até a felicidade que todas as pessoas tanto buscam. A porta a sua frente, era como a porta para o seu futuro. Uma porta cheia de expectativas. Sabia que ele não a amava, mas ainda assim, sabia que podia ter um futuro feliz como amiga dele. Exatamente como o passado vinha sendo até agora. Contudo... Podia ser a porta que a separaria de uma existência feliz para sempre, se ele se negasse a continuar encarando-a como amiga.

Aquele suspense todo a estava aniquilando por dentro. Por que a porta não abre de uma vez?

Como se a ouvisse, a porta se abriu e ela soltou os próprios cabelos, que a essa altura, já haviam sido muito bem torcidos.

Kakashi a fitou de alto a baixo.

-O que aconteceu com você? –Seu tom foi preocupado e completamente chocado.

-Eu... Eu preciso falar com você! –A moça de grandes olhos verdes respondeu diretamente, incapaz de dizer logo de cara o que aconteceu para que ela batesse em sua porta daquela forma. Seu coração estava aos tropeços. Precisava se acalmar antes de falar! Ele ainda estava de terno, mas a gravata, já estava solta e desfeita. Mantinha-se lindo naquele traje. Quisera Deus que o visse daquela forma perante ao altar, ao seu lado... Pelos deuses! Altar? Talvez fosse demasiado cedo pra pensar daquela forma! De repente, já não sentia tanta coragem para falar o que viera fazer ali... Sentia medo! Medo de ouvir que não era correspondida. Medo de que ele dissesse que não queria mais vê-la. Medo que acontecesse o que ela sabia que aconteceria!

-Eu sei. –Ele respondeu com um tom neutro, dando-lhe passagem para que entrasse.

-Obrigada! –Ela agradeceu com um sorriso nervoso brotando nos lábios molhados.

Sem dizer uma palavra ele foi até o seu banheiro e voltou com um roupão e uma toalha, entregando-na.

-Obrigada! –Tornou a agradecer e foi em direção ao mesmo banheiro de onde ele saíra antes, tirar as roupas molhadas e cobrir-se com o roupão. Deixou o vestido no boxe do banheiro para que escorresse e secou um pouco os cabelos com a toalha. Ele sabia então o motivo de sua vinda. Ele já devia ter pensado sobre o assunto e ter uma resposta! Pelos deuses! Sua vida seria decidida em poucos instantes! Respirando fundo, saiu do banheiro para conversar. Não podia se esconder ali para sempre! Não podia adiar o inevitável. E que se fosse para acontecer, que viesse logo!

-O que tem a me dizer, Sakura? –A voz dele soou suave, porém, tinha um quê de rispidez embutida.

-Eu acredito que você tenha lido um certo papel que estava junto as minhas coisas. –A moça começou, tremendo ligeiramente e não era por frio... –E só queria confirmar...

-**Faria diferença?** –Sentiu um quê de mágoa no tom dele, mas por quê? O que fizera para magoá-lo? Talvez o seu sentimento por si só o houvesse magoado... Sim! Talvez ele sentisse que seu amor por ele fosse uma traição... Algo que atentasse por completo contra a amizade que possuíam.

-Mas é claro que faz! –Sakura respondeu com uma convicção cheia de estranhamento- Se você leu, agora sabe de... hum... coisas que eu não queria que soubesse. E talvez não estivéssemos tendo a conversa mais estranha que já tive na vida!

-Você acha essa situação estranha? –Ele perguntou com a voz levemente alterada- E quanto a mim? Eu não sei como te encarar, Sakura! Eu realmente li a carta! Juro que não foi por querer. Jamais imaginei que o conteúdo fosse aquele!

-Então... você leu. –O tom da moça não podia ser mais decepcionado. No fundo, ainda tinha alguma esperança de que o vento tivesse levado-na para longe de si e escondido sobre algum canto não iluminado- Eu... Droga! Eu não sei o que te dizer, Kakashi-sensei! Queria te pedir desculpas, mas não tenho culpa de te amar... Nem de longe quis isso, mas... Aconteceu. Em um dia eu te via como amigo, no outro eu me peguei imaginando coisas e mais coisas. E sempre era você o protagonista!

Ela parou e suspirou. De repente sentia que o ar lhe faltava. As pernas fraquejavam. Deixou-se recostar na parede, procurando amparo. Certamente era a pior conversa que estava tendo com alguém na vida. Já sabia onde isso terminaria, mas uma vez que começara, devia terminar. Devia dizer tudo! Ele a observava atentamente. Estava tensa. Seus nervos estavam destruídos, enquanto as têmporas latejavam com o sangue que subia rapidamente. O cansaço e o mal-estar a abatiam. As borboletas deram um nó de vez em seu estômago. Era a pior sensação que já sentira na vida!

-O que eu passei no começo foi desumano! –Sakura confessou, mordendo os lábios nervosamente- Eu não conseguia aceitar isso! Eu estava apaixonada pelo meu sensei. E não só isso! O homem que me criou! Que me viu crescer! Como podia ter acontecido? Por quê? Eu passava noites em claro atrás de respostas. Chorava sozinha em meio à escuridão por achar que estava confundindo tudo. "É o homem que me criou!" eu repetia para o nada. Então finalmente percebi! Acima de tudo, você era um homem. E era por isso que me sentia tão atraída! Por isso sonhava contigo o tempo todo! Porque você é um homem maravilhoso. Tem um bom caráter, é charmoso, é meigo, é inteligente, é bem-humorado... É tudo o que eu sempre quis. É com o que sempre sonhei! Como eu podia não amá-lo? Como eu podia ter resistido tanto tempo?

A essa altura, não podia mais conter as lágrimas. Não sabia exatamente o motivo de seu choro. Talvez ouvir aquilo sendo dito em voz alta a deixasse daquela forma... Consternada! O próprio fato de ter os olhar inquisitivo dele recaindo sobre si, era o suficiente para fazer com que desejasse sumir dali. Morrer. Acabar. Simplesmente isso. Sumir e esquecer tudo o que passara até agora. Pairar sobre um lugar onde não tivesse problemas. Ser mera observadora da vida, sem nunca participar dela efetivamente.

Ele se aproximou da moça calmamente e puxou-a contra seu peito com suavidade. Ergue-lhe o queixo em sua direção e limpou suas lágrimas com o polegar. Sakura segurou a própria respiração. Será que aquilo significava um começo? Será que, como em 90 dos romances que lera na vida, ele a beijaria? Oh, céus! Morrer? Ela realmente estivera pensando sobre isso? Como podia? Mesmo com o corpo frio, sentia o calor emanado do corpo dele. Como queria que ele a envolvesse apaixonadamente e lhe beijasse...

Seu olho visível por um instante, só a encarou. Estavam ligados por um elo invisível. Encontrava nas retinas dele uma sensação de conforto, alento. Sentia-se estar acalmando-se, gradativamente. Sentia-se capaz de conter as lágrimas, mas o coração mudava. As batidas doloridas de dor davam lugar às batidas cheias de expectativas. As batidas que pressagiavam momentos importantes em sua vida. Podia sentir a própria pulsação vibrando em antecipada alegria.

Então ele tomou a iniciativa. Abraçou-a com força. A sensação de ser envolvida por seus braços. Era tão reconfortante. Era como se todo o medo tivesse se dissolvido e de repente o peso que estivera sobre seus ombros fossem removidos por completo. Ela sentiu algo bom se espalhando sobre seu corpo. Era a sensação calorosa de estar nos braços dele, que de súbito dissolvera o frio que sentia pela chuva. O coração batia rapidamente, mas sentia-se em paz, de alguma forma. Era como se estivesse antes de ser abraçada por ele debaixo de uma piscina cheia de neve e agora em algum lugar ensolarado nos trópicos. Ao lado dele, é claro!

Estava pedindo com todas as forças de seu ser por aquilo! Céus! Era maravilhoso. Não se sentia mais. Mas só ao corpo dele. Era tão divino. Tão perfeito. Parecia tudo tão correto. O arrepio que sentira na barriga mudara para uma sensação única de ansiedade. Talvez tudo fosse se resolver.

-Sakura... –Ele chamou-a com um sussurro grave em seu ouvido. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dela! Era agora que ouviria o que tanto queria! Era agora que ele lhe diria as palavras que mais queria ouvir... "Sim, Kakashi! Ama-me intensamente! Por favor, diga que me ama intensamente!" –Eu sinto muito! Mas não acho que nós dois daríamos certo juntos. Espero sinceramente que você seja feliz com alguém que te ame de verdade, mas esse alguém, definitivamente, não sou eu! Eu não sei me envolver. Não consigo me entregar a uma relação. Sou o tipo de homem livre e independente. Se ficássemos juntos, eu te machucaria e você me odiaria após isso tudo! A nossa amizade é mais importante que uma relação que nasceu para dar errado. Eu gosto muito de você, Sakura, mas não consigo separá-la da imagem infantil que tenho de você! Para mim, é como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Como se você fosse a mesma menina que me esperava junto de Naruto e Sasuke na Academia. Eu... Apenas me desculpe.

CONTINUA

N/A: É... Se vocês queriam matar a Sakura no capítulo passado, acho que agora querem o pescoço do Kakashi. ' Devem estar entendendo tão pouco quanto no último capítulo de "Durma". Pois é... Não tem jeito, né? Eu sempre acabo fazendo propaganda dessa fic. Mas cá entre nós, sei que é feio ter preferência e ficar alugando vocês com propagandas, mas "Durma com os Anjos" é de longe a fic que mais gosto de escrever. É a que liberto mais o espírito depravado dentro de mim! xDDD huahuahua Brincadeira. Anyway, se tudo der certo, novo cap de "Durma" em duas semanas. Estou escrevendo a sétima página... Pra décima, é só uma questão de tempo.

Sobre esse capítulo. Está escrito há séculos, desde que publiquei o segundo, mas eu o achei ridículo e esperei pra saber o que vocês achavam... Porque não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Bem, sei que vocês queriam conflitos com o Sai, mas... Não achei que fosse algo que o Kakashi fosse fazer (embora eu quisesse muito ver um barraco xDDD)... Mesmo porquê... Hum... Vou deixar vocês no suspense! Por que essa pergunta vai ser respondida no próximo capítulo! Nhaaai! Como sou má! Só posso dizer que vocês me deram uma boa idéia e só posso agradecê-los por isso, através das reviews! xDDD

Vocês estavam pensando que ele fosse se declarar agora no fim do capítulo, né? Sabe que eu também! Eu criei a cena para sair um beijo. Mas, não sei, acho que não era hora ainda... xDDD

Hum... eu também queria perguntar se vocês acham que eu devia publicar um epílogo, já que pensei em uma bela cena para deixar todo mundo tipow (awwwwww, que fofooooo!)... Mas é claro, só se vocês quiserem! XD

Ah, siiim! Como Camis querida lembrou, tenho que contar a história do meu nick... Nhai. Non é muito boa, mas como eu sempre falo demais vou contar!

Bem, meu primeiro nick foi Rowena Ravenclaw, pq meu nome é realmente Rovena, daí eu pensei que seria um nick legal. Mas como é uma personagem de Harry Potter, surgiram centenas de Rowena Ravenclaw's. Daí eu revoltei-me! Poxa, eu queria algo original! Algo peculiar. E ganhei um cd do Creed... Nele tinha uma música que me chamou muito a atenção: Freedom Fighters. Eu não sei porquê, mas adorei o nome. Então adotei como The Freedom Fighter. Esse 1 que vocês vêem no meu nick, é por causa do que não abre mais minha antiga conta, por algum motivo que desconheço. Já Tia Rovs, é coisa da minha irmã, a quem chamo de Eves. É que eu non sei, mas non gosto de chamar as pessoas por nomes que todos chamam. Quando tenho muita intimidade, pego e mudo o nome de uma forma que só eu chame. Por isso chamo minha irmã de Eves, minha mãe de mamys e meu pai de papys. XD E daí, vai... Ponho o "S" no nome de todo mundo! xD Minha irmã achou isso curioso e resolveu revidar, me chamando de Rovs! Só que as crianças que me vêem sempre me chamam de Tia. E passaram a me chamar de Tia Rovs, por influência da minha mana. Daí eu gostei. Tia Rovs. Soa fofo. Sei lá... Minha irmã também adotou isso, por mais que ela saiba que é impossível de eu ser Tia dela! xDDDD

Uma história inútil, eu sei. Mas sei lá, eu gosto de falar mesmo! xDDD Tem gente que gosta de saber.

A propósito, música do cap: It must been love – Roxette. xDDD Perfeita pro cap!

Bem, acho que me excedi por hoje. Digam-me o que acham do epílogo. Daí eu posso me organizar! Nhaiii... Detalhe importante: AMANHÃ FAÇO 18 ANOS!!!!! XDDDD MEU NIVEEER! Longe da família, o que me deprimiu e forçou a estabelecer metas, mas o importante é que farei 18!

bjks

Respondendo as Reviews:

**AngelZinha**: Baaahhh! Perfeita! Que isso, moça! Non é pra tanto! xDDD

Que boooom! Vai ser com o maior prazer que vou continuar... Principalmente porque é a forma que me alivio depois de um dia intenso no cursinho... Hoje mesmo, vou encarar aulas a tarde, um jantar a noite e aulas no sábado a tarde! u.u" Isso pode ser estressante. E aqui descarrego todas as minhas tensões. Ou seja, enquanto houver tenções, haverá capítulos novos. E as tensões eu garanto até o fim do ano! xDDD Até as provas de vestibulares! XDD

Pois é... Ele não sabe o que é amar. E cá entre nós, quantos podem dizer que realmente o sabem? Bem, é verdade que muitos sabem, mas um grande número também, nunca amou de verdade...

Cá entre nós, AngelZinha, os homens as vezes são muito tapados. A coisa pode estar em frente a eles, escrita em um grande letreiro em néon, que ainda assim, eles não vão se dar conta. Eu que o diga! Quando gosto de um garoto, parece incrível, mas nenhuma mostra sutil de interesse funciona. Eu sempre preciso chegar e dizer que estou a fim, pq eles não se tocam... Claro que isso é baseado em experiências pessoais e que alguns não são deste jeito, mas... São coisas da vida. Acho que eles são muito inseguros e precisam ter certeza de que são correspondidos.

Já aconteceu algo assim contigo? Se quiser partilhar, sinta-se a vontade! Daí a gente pode analisar juntas o comportamento masculino! xD

Eu concordo contigo, moça! Por isso o Kakashi vai sofreeeeeer! Sofreeeeer muuuuuuito! Huahuahuahua Non sei se muito, mas um bocado vai sim! Xanotações para o próximo capítuloX XDDDD

Gostaria de agradecê-la de forma efusiva por seu comentário! Ele é muito importante pra mim! E só posso dizer que foi muito querido da tua parte! xDD Muito legal mesmo! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! xDDD Espero que continue conosco! xDDD

Bjks, querida!

**Haru-chan17**: Olá, queriiiiiiida! xDDDD xapertaX Eu já te disse que seu nick sempre me lembra o modo como o Honey-senpai chama a Haruhi de Ouran? Daí eu lembro a vozinha gostosa dele e fico, tipow, nas nuvens! xDDD Pq o Honey é o mais fofo!

Nhaaaai... XenrusbecidaX Perfeito? Que isso... Mas fico feliz por você tê-lo amado! xDDDD Sabe, eu estabeleci 3 metas para minha vida, porque acho que é importante estabelecer objetivos quando uma fase da vida se encerra... Entonces, estabeleci 3. Quero ser cantora de ópera (não que eu tenha voz para isso, mas... Aulas de cantos existem! ), escritora e juíza. Quanto a escrever ainda preciso aprender muito! E quanto a ser juíza, estou estudando pra entrar na federal em direito! Quem sabe, algum dia... Quem sabe, um dia, né? Mas primeiro eu tenho que melhorar muito... " Claro que você consegue, liiinda! É tudo uma questão de momento. Se você estiver de em um bom momento, você escreve muito bem! Eu estava apenas inspirada! Se você estiver, sai coisa boa siiim! XD

Nhaaaaiii! Eu vou escrever respostas bem grandes pra vocês, porque reviews grandes merecem respostas grandes! XDDD Principalmente quando são tão queriidas com as tuas! Xabraça de vollllltaaaa beeeem forteX

É??? Bem, estou pensando mesmo... Mas non tenho certeza... É só uma possibilidade. Mas que bom que non dá problema!

Bjokas queridoooona! Obrigada mesmo pela review!

**Haru e Kyrara: **huahuahua Liga não! Eles vivem me expulsando da biblioteca também! "

Siiiim! Não uma, mas várias idéias novas! Uma delas é de KakashiXSakura... Tem cães no meio da história... E... Bem, depois eu te conto!

Nhaii.. Que isso! Caaaaalma! Non sei se vai ficar legal! " A princípio tenho uma idéia, mas non sei se vai dar certo! Ainda dependo da aprovação do povo... Quer dizer, só penso em publicar se o povo gostar. Quer dizer... Sei lá. Vai que o povo tente me matar por isso? XDD

Bem, o Sai não apanhou do Kakashi, ele é um tanto discreto pra isso, não? Mas e agora? Por que o Kakashi fez isso? Bem, vamos esperar pra veeer! XDDD

Mas eu juro que o Sai ainda apanha nessa fic! XDDD

É isso aí! Quem atrapalhar vai morrer em "Durma"! huahuahua Pensando sobre isso... Eu ainda não matei ninguém em "Durma". Estranho, non? Eu sempre mato personagens nas minhas fics! Tenho que matar algum personagem! xDDD Xlado sádico mode onX

Ah, tava no ocupado? Pode ir chegando! Por mais ocupada que esteja, sempre tenho tempo para os meus amados!

Tu me achaste sim! Foi triiii falar contigo! Pena que a gente non se falou muito mais...

Kissu, queriiiiida! xDDDD

**lady.of.lorien**: Hey! Bom te ver por aqui novamente! Nhai! Eu fico tão feliz quando abro o e vejo que o pessoal que comentou o capítulo passado continua comentando! Muito mesmo! Porque, embora seja difícil conseguir novos leitores, é ainda mais difícil manter os que sempre estiveram conosco!

XDD Isso aí! Chega de tirania do chefe! Brincadeira. De toda forma, fico feliz por uma fic minha valer o risco de ser comentada na ausência do chefe! Mas toma cuidado pra ele jamais te pegar aí, ta bom? Não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça por minha causa!

Olha, sobre ele gostar de sofrer, eu acho que é hobbie! Huahuahua Coitado! Ele sofre muito! Sei que non devia contar isso, mas a Sakura vai levar o troco no cap VII de Durma. Já até tenho o nome do cap em mente! xDDDD Sim, o Kakashi sofrendo é a coisa mais fofa do mundo, não acha?

Ele fica com uma carinha tão fofa de cachorro pidão que dá vontade de apertar.

Nhaiii... Mu... mudar de opinião? XmedoX Er... Sim! " Ele vão ficar juntos, eu acho...

Sabe que eu também quase chorei? Deu tanta peninha dele... Na hora que ele finalmente decidiu que a amava, ele descobre que ela está com outro... Nhai! Kakashi problemático! ¬¬" Opa! Vamos revezar então! Eu o consolo nos fins de semana, vc fica com a semana!

Sim, mas depois desse capítulo... Só vai sair alguma coisa se a Sakura insistir, pq depois desse toco que ele deu nela, coitada... Mas vamos ver o que eles vão fazer... XDDD

"Durma" já estão saindo, non se preocupe. Acho que em duas semanas finalizo e respondo as reviews! E nosssa! Quantas reviews! Eu mal pude crer! 26 reviews só no último capítulo! Ainda estou boba! Acho que tenho que deixar fazer maldades com os personagens mais vezes! xDDDD Céus! Como amo escrever essa fic! De toda forma, obrigada pelo apoio e por não me cobrar tanto. Sabe, non passei no vestibular e estou estudando oito horas diárias, o que me deixa pouco tempo pra mim mesma e pra fazer coisas que gosto, como escrever. Obrigada mesmo! Triii querida, você!

Nhai! Escreva o quanto quiser! É sempre um prazer respondê-la a altura de seus comentário maravilhosos! Eles sempre me dão o maior ânimo! XDDD

Obrigada! Nhai... Triii queridaaa! Que bom que você está gostando! Essa fic é pra vocês, meus leitores amados! Sinto-me honrada por estarem gostando!

Siiiim! Amanhãaaa! 18 de maio! xDDDD Espero que aconteça muita coisa boaa!

Bjkonas, queriiiiida!

**Kari Maehara**: Hello! XDDD E aí? Beleza! Ximitando a deputado lá de Rio Grande do SulX huahuahua Meu Zeus! Eu tenho que parar com essas imitações inoportunas!

Nhaiii, que isso, moça! Non ta tão perfeita assim, non! Ainda vou melhorar muito! E um dia escreverei divinamente! Er... Sonhar não mata ninguém, né? XDDDD

Nhaiii! Eu também amo muito Kakashi e Sakura! Eu não sei! E daí que são diferentes? Tipow, o amor se justifica justamente por essas diferenças, pois juntos novos valores são construídos e completados. Nhaiii... Essa eu tenho que anotar na minha agendinha... XDDD EU AMO KAKASHIXSAKURA! Xgritando e dançando ao som de uma musiquinha romântica ao imaginar os dois juntosX

Continue aí comigo! Vai ser um prazer ter-lhe por aqui!

Bjks e até +

**Gabriela**: Garotinha queriiiiiida! xDDD Pode deixar! Vou atualizar sim! Demorei um pouco por esse capítulo, mas é que ando estudando um bocado! De toda forma, vou fazer o possível para atualizar o mais rápido possível. Ou o mais rápido que posso, ao menos!

Nhai, como era bom ser vagal! Eu não fazia nada... Era bom mesmo! Daí eu vou passar no vestibular e voltarei a ser vagal! Daí atualizo e crio mais fics com mais rapidez!

Obrigada mesmo pela review, queridaaaa!

Bjks e continue por aqui comigo!

**Camis**: Heyyyy! XDDDDD Camis, fofaaa, queriiiiida! Tudo bem, flooor? Nhaiiii! Que fofa você! Sabia que eu adoro receber reviews suas também?? XDDD Nhaaaiii, que bom que tu me achas simpática! Eu acho importante estabelecer um laço de amizade e confiança com os leitores, mesmo porque eu adoro ter amigos! E pra mim são o que vocês, leitores, são! Grandes e queridos amigos. XDDD De toda forma, a receptividade de vocês por nosso carinho ajuda muito! Então parte dessa simpatia é graças a vocês que dão abertura! E eu gosto de tratá-los todos como amigos, pois é como eu gosto de ser tratada quando deixo reviews para a galera. É tão triste quando você deixa um comentário legal pra uma pessoa e ela nem se dá o trabalho de responder, não acha? Eu amo receber comentário e amo responder a todos! Que bom que você acha legal! Isso significa que estou fazendo as coisas certinho! XDDD As vezes fico com medo do povo falar alguma coisa, pq respondo enormemente os comentários no fim do capítulo! Mas se você aprova, então ta ótimo!

Ah, sim! Adorei essa do selinho "tia Rovs", acho até que vou adotar, sim! Agora toda fic minha vai ter, "Selinho Tia Rovs", by Camis! rsrsrsrs Ah, sim! Obrigada por me lembrar! A review que vem vou falar sobre como minha vida mudou depois dos 18! xDD Isso é, se tiver mudado mesmo! Ta lá na N/A. Eu me pergunto se muita gente lê aquela enooooorme n/a. Eu sei que tem um grupo pequeno que lê, pq sempre menciona nos coments, mas será que todo mundo curte?

Nhaiii... Eu entendo! Lapso repentino. As vezes me dá uns trens desses, mas eu tento me segurar nas tamancas. Porque eu meio que sei que vou me arrepender por isso. É difícil explicar. Mas só quem viveu aquele frio no estômago e aquela coisas de estar na dúvida se é correspondido sabe, não é mesmo?

Bahhhh! Eu? Entre as melhores... XcoradaX Imagiiiina, moça! Pra virar Best dos Best ainda falta um bocado! Mas enquanto isso, a gente vai tentando atingir o inatingível! Nossa! Hoje frases inspiradas!

Pois é... Vou fazer 18! E estou muuuuito ansiosa. XDD Mal posso esperar! Nhaaiiiii! Foi seu niver? Parabéns! " Atrasado... O que vale é a intenção! Non ta descendo morro coisíssima nenhuma! Você está na flor da juventude, menina querida!

No tem problema nenhum ter sido enrolation! Estamos aqui pra isso! XD Ah, sobre o ponto de vista do Kakashi. Não é um lado que eu trabalhe muito, não nessa fic pelo menos. XDD Já em Durma... Mas, eu não sei, sinto-me muito atraída com a idéia de desvendar a mente de um homem. Às vezes eles são tão incompreensíveis! Eu fico tentando me por no lugar deles, partindo do princípio de que eles amam como as mulheres, mas de uma maneira beeeem mais perva! XDDD Não que todos homens sejam pervos, mas tenho certeza de que alguém que leia algo como o "Icha Icha" só pode ser pervo! Nhaiiii! Que bom que você vai com a cara da Sakura das minhas fics. Sabe, no começo eu me desafiei a fazer uma Sakura menos irritante e mais "comum", porque tem fics em que a Sakura é detestável! Idiota igual a uma porta! Não é culpa do autor, no entanto, acho que as vezes é difícil imaginar uma personagem de outra forma. Mas eu me esforço pra fazer uma Sakura legal! Opa!!! XUXUUUUU! XUXU loverssss! Mas se tiver o prêmio Xuxu com Ovo também quero concorrer.

Também achooo! Rivalidades só apimentam a trama... Por falar nisso, teremos um cap 4 animado, se tudo der certo! XD Nhaaaiii! Você NUNCA perturba guria fofa da tia! Nunca mesmo! Escreva o quanto quiser!

Bjks e até +, mocinha queriiiiiiida!

**Scila de Jungfrau**: Quando eu penso que você desiste de mim, você aparece! O que prova que você me ama! Sinto muito a sua falta, minha migona querida! É tão triste ficar longe de pessoa tão querida e fofa como você!

Sim, então a gente se fala por review. Embora eu sempre tenho que quase te rogar para ler minhas fics, né? Xfaz cara feiaX Mas sabe que eu te adoro de todo jeito né?

Não é desculpa não, Mari! E eu quero ler sim o primeiro capítulo, primeiro que todo mundo! Mas não desiste, não! A princípio pode parecer estranho, mas você consegue. Se você acha estranho fazer fic, por que não tenta fazer um fanzine? Vc desenha os quadrinhos e depois monta a história!

Ah, sobre Durma, se deus quiser me duas semanas cap novo! É só aguardar!

Bjkona, Marizinha amada! I miss you!

**Haruno Shaoly**: Nhaaaaiiiii! Que queeeeeriiiiida! Obrigada por me deixar essa review, mocinha querida! Obrigada mesmo! É muito importante parta tia Rovs saber sua opinião! Mesmo porque me estimula a sempre continuar escrevendo! Uma vez que é apenas por vocês que escrevo! Obrigada mesmo!

Estou fazendo o possível para continuá-la da maneira mais rápida possível. Desculpe-me por eventuais atrasos. Eu faço o que posso! '

Fico feliz mesmo por você está amando! Só posso dizer que estou amando por você estar amando! E Também adorei a review, ta certo?

Só posso te agradecer, agradecer e agradecer mais um pouco por você ter tirado um pouquinho do seu tempo pra me deixar uma review querida e ler minha fic. Obrigada mesmo!

Bjks

**Etecetera**: Que nick diferente. Adorei! Hiper fashion! Uma complementação de idéia! XDDD Adorei mesmo! Dá até pra filosofar em cima dele e sobre o porquê de vc o tê-lol escolhido!

Nhaiii... Obrigada, mocinha querida!

Primeira?? O.O Espero que tenha entrado nesse mundo com o pé direito. Se quiser, posso te indicar fics muito boas! (E algumas outras minhas! Não digo que são boas, mas indico pq gosto de fazer marketing!XDDD) Basta que me diga seu casal favorito. O meu, incondicionalmente, Kakashi e Sakura! XDD Pena que temos poucas deles em português. Bom, seja bem-vinda ao mundo de Naruto! Espero que se divirta conosco e que não permaneça por aqui! XDDD

Nhaiii! É mesmo! Demorei muito, né? O mês de maio foi meio corrido! Mas nada que eu não posso consertar, não acha? Atualizei por fim! Mesmo pq, acho que non quero matar ninguém do coração! Pq já posso ir presa! E sabe, depois dos 18 a gente começa a andar na linha! XDDD

Nhaiii! Obrigada! O que vale sempre é a intenção! Como sempre digo pra galera! Huuuum! Ele voltoooou??? Então vai em frente, moça e tente conquistá-lo! E me conta tuuuudo, ok? Eu quero saber mais sobre esse meninoooo! Eu posso non ter muita sorte, mas fico feliz em ouvir história bem-sucedidas dos outros.

Ok! Vou continuar sim!

BJKONAS


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV:

**Reflexões**

"_-Ei! –Gritou revoltado perante a imagem que viu. O rapaz parecido com Sasuke pressionava seu corpo contra o da sua bela dama. Estava prensando-na contra a parede. Bolinando as belas pernas da menina pela fenda do maravilhoso vestido que ela trajava. A linda moça tinha uma expressão de perplexidade em seu rosto, embora não fizesse nada para afastá-lo. Era mais como se não estivesse ali... Seus lábios asquerosos mordiam-lhe o pescoço com voracidade, enquanto a menina se mostrava impassível. Imutável. Como uma pedra de gelo. E aquilo doera em si! Não parecia que a menina o queria - Aprenda a respeitar uma moça! Não está vendo que ela não quer nada com você?"._

_O garoto de cabelos negros apenas o olhou com algum desdém ao que sussurrou:_

_-Quem é você para me dar lições sobre como tratar uma mulher? Nós dois sabemos o que você fez com outras. Por que se importa? –Ele perguntou sarcástico- Só porque não é você quem a está tocando desta forma? _

_-É claro que não! –Kakashi respondeu olhando-o com uma ira incontida- Não dou a mínima se sou eu ou é você... Um relacionamento é bilateral. Eu nunca forço ninguém a nada como você está fazendo com ela. Você já parou pra pensar que ela não te quer?_

_-Você perguntou a ela? –O rapaz respondeu com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso cínico nos lábios- Talvez conforto depois de ser dispensada por você seja exatamente o que ela queira._

_Ele encarou o rosto de sua bela menina. Ele se mantinha inexpressível, os lábios se movendo com suavidade, como se fosse uma oração. Pedia por algo. Moviam-se rapidamente e de forma incessante, pedindo para serem calados. Calados de uma só forma. E era da forma que Sai estivera fazendo._

_-Ama-me intensamente. Ama-me intensamente. Apenas me dê o que preciso... –Sakura repetia continuamente. Seus olhos desfocados. Seus gestos maquinais. Parecia estar alheia. Um corpo sem alma. Sem sentimentos. Apenas respirava, observava, falava... Tudo o que precisava era que o corpo se mantivesse funcionando. E o amor era o que a movia. Por isso tanta necessidade. Precisava ser amada. Precisava ser amada pra se sustentar. Nem que fosse um amor carnal... Um amor carnal que fosse o suficiente para se fazer viva, mas não o bastante para ser ela mesma._

_E ele sentia o peso da culpa em si. Ele negara o amor que a tornaria plena. Que a tornava Haruno Sakura. Pois era esse o amor que sentia de verdade, e não que se forçava a sentir, como o que ela implorava a Sai que a faziam ser o que era, agir como costumava agir. Com aquele sorriso gentil, gestos delicados e olhos brilhantes como estrelas em noites no deserto._

_-Sakura... –Chamou-a vagarosamente, oferecendo-lhe a mão como que lhe pedia uma contra-dança. Ela o olhou, ainda daquela forma vazia, como se não o conhecesse também. Seus lábios ainda pediam baixinho por vida. Por se fazer amada._

_Sai o olhou indignado._

_-O que pensa que está fazendo com ela?_

_-O que você disse que eu fizesse. –Kakashi redargüiu dando de ombros- Se não quisesse que eu o fizesse, não sugerisse!_

_Sakura estendeu a mão um tanto vacilante. Ainda parecia perdida dentro de si. Sua vivacidade presa em algum recanto solitário da própria mente. Depois de tudo o que ouvira da única pessoa que amava, precisava agarrar-se em qualquer amor para esquecê-lo, a menos que ele viesse resgatá-la do abismo de rejeição que a cercava. O abismo do qual queria ser salva, mesmo se pelo primeiro mal-intencionado que aparecesse. Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara ao ver que as pontas dos dedos dela já tocavam os seus. _

_Estavam frios. Podia sentir que estavam ainda mais frios do que no dia em que ela fora até sua casa. _

_Seus olhos ganharam um pouco mais de brilho, contudo, ainda se mantinham gélidos e fora de foco._

_-Eu não vou deixar que a leve! –Sai gritou, puxando a mão de Sakura para longe da do ninja de cópia. O brilho no olhar regrediu e voltou a ser estático, enquanto ela repetia seu mantra sobre necessidade de amor. Um mantra que invocava um Deus que a amasse. Alguém que a tirasse do torpor. Talvez fosse o resto que sobrou de sua alma que estivesse rogando por aquilo. Como a um desmemoriado que só sabe um único elemento de sua vida anterior. E ela só sabia aquilo. Precisava de algum amor.- Não entende? Sua chance se foi! Ela esteve em suas mãos e você a mandou embora. O que há com você? Se não a quer, deixe-na para quem a queira. E eu a quero! Vou fazer com ela tudo o que você não teve coragem de fazer! Vou amá-la. Vou torná-la minha. Vamos ter uma família! Estaremos um ao lado do outro até a velhice! Você se negou a isso! Apenas abaixe a cabeça e aceite! É tarde demais para você!_

_-Não! –Kakashi colocava a mão nos ouvidos tentando impedir que ele dissesse a verdade- Eu não posso deixá-la sofrer ao seu lado! Eu não posso atirá-la a você!_

_-E quem lhe disse que ela vai sofrer? –Sai perguntou com escárnio, enquanto a envolvia em um abraço- Eu sou exatamente o que ela precisa. Eu sei como fazê-la sorrir. Sei como valorizá-la. Sei como dar-lhe o que precisa. Eu e apenas eu, sei como fazê-la feliz!_

_-Não! –Kakashi gritou com ódio perante as palavras do rapaz- É mentira! Ela me ama! Só eu posso fazê-la feliz! Só eu!_

_Sai riu alto. A pequena Sakura, parou o seu mantra por um momento e ficou a observá-lo fixamente._

_-Tarde demais, não acha? –O rapaz passava os dedos pelos lábios da moça, possessivamente- Sabe como são? Os beijos dela? Imagino que não! Se tivesse provado, não teria deixado-a ir. De toda forma, você nunca vai saber. Ela é minha! Os beijos dela são meus. Os sorrisos são meus. Os gestos são meus! O corpo dela é meu!_

_Ao sentir o gesto dominador, Sakura voltou a seu mantra. Kakashi a observou, penalizado. O coração doendo ao vê-la sob os braços de outro. Quis chorar. Quis bater no rapaz. Quis fazer alguma coisa, mas tudo que conseguia era observá-la, estático. O que acontecera com ela? Por quê? Ela ficara assim por sua culpa? _

_-Kaka... –Os lábios da menina apenas movimentaram-se. Sua voz não foi ouvida. Apenas ele pôde entender que a menina o chamava. Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-la, Sai sorriu, pegou-a no colo e levou-a._

_-Nem vem! –Sai disse retirando-se dali- Ela é minha! _

_-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Kakashi gritou com força, correndo atrás deles, sem nunca alcançá-los."_

Levantou-se em um salto. Olhou para o quarto. Estava tudo escuro. Sentia sua respiração ainda falha pelo sonho que tivera. Seu coração acelerado e descompassado.

Sacudiu a cabeça, inconformado. Em duas semanas, sonharam com ela em pelo menos 13 dias. O que havia consigo? Essa sensação de dor e temor não passava. A Culpa e o arrependimento se mesclavam e faziam com que sua cabeça doesse a cada vez que pensava nela. Que sentisse vontade de sair correndo ou mesmo se esconder ao que as imagens daquela noite se repetiam sem parar em sua mente.

Céus! Como a quisera! Como quisera amá-la! Como quisera beijá-la e lhe dizer que a amava. Quisera tudo! Quisera arriscar a própria liberdade por um simples sorriso dela na noite do aniversário de Tsunade. Mas...

A questão fora que… Simplesmente não resistira à vontade de fugir. Um sentimento ruim se apossou de seu coração naquele momento, fazendo com que se lembrasse do desamparo que sentira ao saber por Gai que a menina estava lá fora com um Dom Juan qualquer. Aquela sensação fora a pior que já vivenciara.

Bem, talvez "pior" seja exagero, entretanto, uma das piores, sim! Embora o medo de que a relação de amizade entre eles se destruísse, sentiu-se capaz de amá-la, após conversar com Tsunade. Sentiu-se quase um homem feliz.

Depois de tanto tempo de solidão e sofrimento, finalmente uma nesga de alguma coisa boa para sua vida. Um novo começo. Uma porta que se abria a sua frente que o levaria a algum lugar. Entretanto, ele se esquecera. Era a sua vida! As coisas não podiam simplesmente dar certo e terminar do modo como queria. Não! Não podiam! Porque senão, não seria a vida de Kakashi.

Com um suspiro, sentou-se na cama, observando o lado esquerdo vazio. Sua amante desta noite já fora... Apenas mais uma mulher dentre tantas outras. Apenas mais uma a ser descartada. Mais uma das que sequer lembrava o nome. Mas pouco importava. Era melhor quando havia distanciamento. Ninguém se machucava. Ninguém cobrava nada.

Ah, doce menina! Doce jovem! Doce mulher! O que diabos estava fazendo consigo? Que feitiço maldito lançara contra si? Como ficar imune?

O despertador marcava quatro horas da manhã. E o que faria às quatro? Sabia que não pegaria mais no sono. Ficaria olhando para o teto! Pensando em como os deuses gostavam daquela pequena criatura e a vingavam fazendo com que ele fosse incapaz de esquecê-la!

Levantou-se em definitivo e pegou suas roupas. Faria o que vinha fazendo nessas últimas semanas. Ia até as fontes termais, na casa de banhos da cidade, ficaria lá e relaxaria em definitivo. Ou talvez ficasse pensando nela. Mas melhor pensar nela em um lugar longe de sua casa do que no local em que podia vê-la visivelmente olhando-o como uma criança implorando por afeto.

Era mesmo um tolo! Um idiota. Por que não a aceitara? Por que não a beijara? Por que não a conduzira até sua cama naquela noite?

A resposta era simples. Ele bem sabia. Estava testando-a. Estava jogando com os sentimentos dela. Como sempre fizera.

Jogava com os sentimentos das mulheres, distorcendo-os a seu bel-prazer. Não sabia tratar mulheres de outra forma... Tirando ela até aquele fatídico dia! Sempre a tratara como sua pequena e desprotegida flor. Sua menininha. Aquela que precisava de seu afeto! Mas, por fim, agira como se ela fosse uma qualquer. E agora pagava por isso.

Por mais que a tivesse tratado como mais uma das várias garotas que cometeram o erro de declara-se para ele, uma "qualquer" não provocava essa sensação de desalento em si. Fizera algo errado e tinha consciência disso.

Não devia ter tentado machucá-la, destruindo seus sentimentos. E só o fizera por ciúmes. Vingança por fazê-lo sentir-se o pior dos homens com esperanças despedaçadas. Porque sim, no baile, ele pensara ser possível amá-la. Ele pensara que ela podia ser sua. Que talvez pudesse amá-la.

Mas ao saber que estava com Sai, sentiu-se logrado! Humilhado! Como se tudo fosse uma mentira. Como se aquela carta tivesse sido deixada de propósito com único objetivo de brincar com seus sentimentos. Uma piada de mau-gosto.

No final, seu impulso de ódio fora maior. Seu amor-próprio, a duras penas construído ao longo de tantos anos, aniquilado com aqueles pensamentos.

Fora tudo por amor-próprio. Teve-lhe em seus braços e, impiedosamente, mandara-a para casa, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e decepcionados. Vira-a machucada e seu coração doeu, arrependido, mas não teve coragem de se retratar. De pedir desculpas e implorar que ela ficasse ali. De preferência, para sempre… De alguma forma, julgou o amor dela indigno. Quis puni-la por aceitar a um garoto qualquer antes que o fizesse saber dos sentimentos que ela nutria por e dos quais ele, supostamente, não sabia. Perguntou-se que amor forte era aquele que se anunciava na carta, mas que se afastava na primeira oportunidade em direção a um moleque que mal saíra das fraldas.

A madrugada estava bela. O céu, contudo, já não se mostrava tão estrelado quanto em uma meia-noite. Sua escuridão não se assemelhava mais a da imensidão do universo, mas a algo um pouco mais sombrio. A Lua iluminava o caminho de escuridão por entre os postes de luz pública. Com a toalha em seus ombros, continuava o caminho sem hesitar. Ao menos o corpo relaxaria, uma vez que a mente era incapaz de fazê-lo.

Negara o que sentia. Em um tom baixo e sensual no ouvido da moça. Sentia medo e, ao mesmo tempo, ódio por tê-la deixado ir com Sai.

Como os sentimentos eram confusos, não? Quando fora atrás dela, após conversar com Tsunade, sabia que a queria, mas não sabia que carregava tão forte obsessão a ponto de querer feri-la por uma traição que supusera, mas sabia, sequer existir.

E agora, estava aí. Assombrado. O fantasma do que poderia ter acontecido, incitando-o ao arrependimento.

Não falava com ela desde a festa. Via-a de relance no hospital, quando era obrigado a passar por ali. E sabe o que era pior? Era ver que a amava de verdade.

Apenas o amor podia tornar um homem tão liberal quanto ele no mais possessivo sob a face da Terra. Fora egoísta. Fora mau. Fora ruim. Fora apaixonado e impulsivo. Adjetivos que não lhe cabiam em seu aspecto normal. O fato de querer machucá-la fora, de fato, repreensível. Fora uma atitude um tanto covarde, mas não pensara que repercutiria tanto sobre si. Não pensara que se arrependeria tanto.

E isso era em parte culpa de sua inconseqüência. Então por que não simplesmente ir até lá e pedir-lhe desculpas? Dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia?

Era simples. Não queria se dobrar e admitir culpa, embora soubesse que era tudo por sua causa. Não adiantava ir até lá. Ela estava evitando-o. Envergonhada demais.

Era incapaz de olhar seu rosto. Sempre que tinham de se falar, ela encarava o chão, enquanto em um sussurro, dizia algo.

Além disso, sentia que um simples "eu sinto muito" não era o suficiente. Sabia, pelo que lhe contou Naruto, que a jovem não estavam bem. E, ainda que pedisse desculpas, sentia medo do que viria a seguir... Até o "e viveram felizes para sempre", há um mundo inteiro de coisas, percalços e caminhos tortuosos para trilhar. No âmbito interno, tinha dúvidas quanto a sua capacidade de fazê-la feliz, se seria bom o suficiente ou confiável o suficiente para dar-lhe a segurança emocional de que ela precisava. Além disso, havia a "crise externa". A relação deles não seria bem recebida pelas pessoas da vila. Eram tantos anos de diferença... É antiético, pela relação de professor e aluna...

Quando chegou à entrada da casa de banhos, deparou-se com Jiraya, fazendo mais uma de suas "pesquisas" de campo. Sorriu ao vê-lo e foi cumprimentá-lo.

-Jiraya-sama! –Disse abruptamente, dando um susto no outro e fazendo com que derrubasse os binóculos e quase tivesse um ataque.

-Ah, Kakashi! –Ele respondeu com a mão sobre o coração, tentando usar um tom mais ameno e calmo- O que te traz até aqui tão cedo?

-Insônia. –Respondeu com seu habitual tom despreocupado- Acho que não preciso lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, né?

-De fato! –Jiraya respondeu com suavidade- Sabe, as mulheres que ainda persistem em vir a esse horário são as mais desinibidas e, normalmente, estão acompanhadas. Hoje, entretanto, não estou com muita sorte. Só há uma jovem. Mas belíssima por sinal.

Kakashi sorriu com simplicidade, por baixo da máscara e deu de ombros. Certas pessoas nunca mudariam. E ele esperava sinceramente que nunca mudassem mesmo, afinal, gostava dos livros de Jiraya-sama. Era seu único alento. O único meio de viver um grande amor, nem que fosse se imaginando um personagem do livro.

-Por falar em jovens belas, receio que você esteja em apuros. –Jiraya comentou com suavidade- Não apareça na frente de Tsunade! Ela quer sua cabeça.

-Por quê? –Kakashi perguntou com um tom despreocupado- Ela não tem nenhum motivo para isso.

-Você acha que não? –Jiraya indagou em tom indiferente- Bem, ela certamente discorda. E você bem a conhece, né? Eu não queria estar em seu lugar, rapaz!

-Eu sei! –Kakashi redargüiu sombriamente- Eu também não queria, mas diferente de você eu estou em meu lugar. Fiz algo errado, tenho consciência disso, estou arrependido! Mas não se volta no tempo, não é mesmo, Jiraya-sama? Aceito meu fardo e carrego minha culpa.

Jiraya largou os binóculos e com um aceno de sua cabeça, convidou Kakashi a entrar na casa de banhos. Parecia estar inclinado a conversar com ele, naquele momento.

Trocando-se pela vestimenta adequada, entraram na fonte destinada aos homens, que, como habitual, ficava ao lado da feminina, separada apenas uma cerca densa de bambu.

-Não posso dizer, jovem, que não cometeu uma bela burrice. - Jiraya comentou com suavidade- Eu sei o que aconteceu. Ouvi Tsunade conversando com Sakura. Tsunade inquiriu os fatos da menina. Ela não queria contar nada, mas Tsunade não podia mais suportar vê-la cabisbaixa. Chorando baixinho pelos cantos. Você sabe o que fez, certo? Ela te ama de uma forma difícil de se ver. E Tsunade te acha um tolo. Você bem sabe, ela perdeu alguém que ama! E lamenta uma eternidade por isso. Ela não tinha escolha. Tinha de deixá-lo ir. Por isso, ela entende a Sakura. E na condição de shishou, não pode suportar vê-la infeliz.

-Jiraya-sama. –Kakashi interrompeu-o - Acha que não sei? Acha que não ponderei sobre isso todos esses dias? Eu sei que joguei minha única oportunidade de ser feliz pela janela. Eu sei que cometi a maior burrada possível! Mas o que posso fazer? Está feito! Eu a machuquei. E vou pagar por isso! Eternamente se necessário.

-Você não pode ser o Kakashi que eu conheço! –Jiraya contemplou-o absolutamente descrente- Você deve ser um clone das sombras colocado aqui para brincar comigo! Nem de longe parece o Kakashi compenetrado, decidido e perseverante que sempre conheci! O que há?

-O que há, Jiraya-sama? –Ele repetiu com o tom levemente irritado e irônico- Logo você que escreveu tantos romances e sabe tanto sobre a vida não consegue responder?

-Eu sei exatamente o que é. –Jiraya redargüiu de modo infantil, não admitindo estar atrás do outro- Eu não estaria tendo essa conversa contigo de graça. Quero que você mesmo perceba! Que você saiba o que é!

Kakashi deu de ombros, como se não se importasse.

-Tanto faz. –Ele disse com simples descaso- Só não quero mais saber o que é. No fundo, eu sempre soube. Acho que esta venda que uso em meu rosto acabou ofuscando também a minha visão. Eu não pude enxergar. E acho que vou ficar sem enxergar para sempre. Mas não me importo. Quem sempre provou as trevas, sequer sabe como a luz é. E não se sente falta daquilo que nunca se teve.

-Eu jamais pensei que fosse te ouvir tão derrotista. –Jiraya disse um tanto decepcionado.

-Pois é. –Kakashi sorriu amargurado por baixo da máscara- Acredita em sina? Eu sim! Acredito que a minha é ser um solitário. Sofrer pelo meu pai, por perder meus amigos, por tudo o que fui, por tudo o que fiz.

-Sina? –Jiraya riu com gosto- Será que não usou a palavra errada? Não seria destino? Sina é uma palavra muito forte. Até mesmo eu evito em meus romances. Eu não acredito em sina! Tem um sentido pejorativo. É sinônimo de fado, que também é pejorativo. E fado lembra fardo. Pode parecer uma brincadeira tola com as palavras feitas por um velho escritor, mas não é. Sina é algo ruim a que se submete em sua vida. Destino soa como se você ainda tivesse opção. Algo destinado cabe a você aceitar ou não. Como um pacote de presentes. Há como modificar. Como renegar. A escolha é totalmente sua. E eu acredito piamente em destino. Na sua capacidade de aceitar ou não o que a vida lhe impõe. E se não aceita, apenas lute! Lute com todas as forças!

-Eu... –Kakashi observou-o completamente sem fala- Eu não sei. Não é fácil assim. Simplesmente vá e lute. Há muito mais que isso! Estamos falando de sentimentos. De duas pessoas. Não depende só de mim.

-Eu sei. –Jiraya sorriu jovialmente- Mas você sabe muito bem que nenhuma batalha é fácil. Sabe que nenhuma luta pode ser vencida sem algum esforço. É verdade que são duas pessoas, mas ela já admitiu te amar. Tudo o que falta é você aceitar o que sente. Não entendo porque reluta!

-Eu... Eu não sou uma boa companhia a ninguém. –Ele respondeu transtornado.

-Acho que ela discorda. –Jiraya respondeu com suavidade- Se o achasse, em primeiro lugar uma companhia ruim, jamais teria se apaixonado por você. Ela gosta de estar ao seu lado. Ela gosta de você.

-Eu temo que eu não seja o tipo certo. O tipo que ela precisa! –Ele redargüiu passando os dedos pelos cabelos nervosamente- Eu enjôo muito fácil das mulheres com que saio. Meu relacionamento mais longo foi de duas semanas com a Ayame, a garota do ramen. Não se pode esperar muito de mim. Não quero machucá-la.

-E é exatamente por isso que você está sendo um idiota! –O sannin respondeu impaciente- Acorda, Kakashi! Em primeiro lugar, qual foi a última vez que deixou de cortejar uma mulher com pena do chute no traseiro que você a daria? Você não entende que isso é porque Sakura, de alguma forma, significa mais para vocês do que todas as outras?

-Eu... Eu não sei! –O Ninja de Cópia disse simplesmente- Ela significa. Eu a amo. E isso está me consumindo, mas... Eu estou confuso. Não é ético! Tampouco moral que fiquemos juntos!

-E você se importa com o que os outros pensam desde...? –O escritor indagou com um sorriso sarcástico- Você sempre foi contra tudo e todos, independente do que pensariam. Sempre procurou fazer o que lhe agradasse e lhe deixasse feliz, não é? Sei que doeu no começo, mas você aprendeu a ignorar. Mas vou lhe diagnosticar, Kakashi. Você a ama. Mais até do que se dá conta. Você se importa com ela, mais do que consigo mesmo. Você tenta protegê-la, mas não sabe se de si mesmo ou da sociedade. Seu problema, meu amigo, é de só ser capaz de enxergar o lado ruim desse relacionamento. Você não dá chances à felicidade. Não consegue acreditar que esse relacionamento dê frutos suculentos. Você nunca amou antes e é por isso que está tão inseguro. Você não sabe que é natural se sentir incerto, errado e até perdido. Mas vou te dizer, você nunca vai aprender a lidar com isso, se não tentar!

-Talvez você esteja certo... –Kakashi admitiu. Sentindo o coração um pouco mais leve. Era como se homem a sua frente fosse capaz de extrair-lhe tudo o que estava lhe atormentando de uma só vez. Como se ele tivesse entrado em sua mente e ordenado seus sentimentos de forma lógica que até ele pudesse entender. E agora os entendia. Agora os via. Estava tudo tão claro que mal podia acreditar no que tivera fazendo até agora. Em como fora um completo idiota- Eu tenho algo a fazer agora, Jiraya-sama. Obrigado por tudo!

Kakashi saiu da fonte apressadamente.

-Por nada, meu jovem! –O escritor respondeu- E boa sorte!

Com um sorriso sacana, Jiraya começou a delinear em sua mente o desfecho daquela história. Seria perfeita para o seu livro.

É... Talvez fosse a vez de Kakashi deixar de ser mero leitor assíduo de seus livros e virar a estrela.

Qual nome adequado para o livro? Icha icha Sakura? Icha icha love?

É, os títulos estavam bem fraquinhos. Precisaria pensar melhor.

XXXXXXX

Era exatamente claro em sua percepção o papel que devia exercer nesse momento. A conduta que devia assumir. Queria, de todo o coração, ter programado alguma coisa. Chegar com um buquê de rosas, com uma jóia, um vidro de perfume importado ou mesmo uma simples carta nos bolsos que tivessem o mesmo valor sentimental que a dela tivera.

Outra coisa em que não pensara fora no que dizer. Quer dizer... Ele não podia chegar lá e sem saber bem o que dizer, ficar o dia todo em sua porta, gaguejante e oscilante enquanto ela o observa. Isso é, se ela não bater a porta em sua cara! E sabendo como ela andava evitando-lhe, duvidava que ela lhe dessa alguma chance de lhe dizer um mero "Alô!" antes que realmente o ignorasse em sua porta de entrada.

Tinha tanto que queria dizer... Tanto pelo que queria se desculpar... Tanto que as palavras não se formavam para construir alguma coisa que pudesse julgar aceitável aos olhos dela. Nada!

Aquelas cenas de filmes em que mostram o homem gaguejando sem palavras certas para se expressar... Era como se sentia. A diferença era que aquela coisa toda não era ensaiada previamente. E não tinha um roteiro dizendo que tudo daria certo. E nem alguém para dizer "Corta!" caso tudo desse errado. Não havia qualquer garantia de que o casal de protagonistas ficaria junto no final. E sabia que em se tratando de si mesmo e do que realmente merecia por ter partido o coração de tantas moças, a justiça divina devia fazê-lo terminar velho e solitário, criando cachorros e reclamando de dor na coluna para eles.

E, sinceramente, nunca quisera coisa diferente. Acreditava que tudo o que se fazia se pagava ainda em vida, por isso, conformara-se. Mas é como Jiraya-sama dissera, ainda tinha chance de mudar o próprio destino. Não é como se aquilo tivesse que ocorrer obrigatoriamente. E tal coisa fazia com que a euforia lhe assaltasse. Havia chances para que até o pior dos sedutores fosse feliz ao lado da moça que amava verdadeiramente. Com o total sentido da palavra. Com o total sentimento que poderia possuir o dito vocábulo.

Sentindo-se bem mais disposto do que se sentira há dias, disparou em direção a casa de Sakura. Correndo como uma criança durante a brincadeira de pique. Com o ar entrando-lhe pelas narinas com novo frescor, ainda que, filtrado pelo tecido de sua máscara. Embora a esperança estivesse lhe revigorando os sentidos após noites atrapalhadas e insones, no fundo sabia que o sentimento de amor lhe daria ainda mais forças, tomando seu ser por completo até consumi-lo e elevá-lo a um estágio superior.

Dobrou a esquina, apressado. A terceira casa daquela rua, totalmente deserta a esta hora, era a em que Sakura residia. Estranhamente duas das luzes estavam acesas.

CONTINUA

N/A: Esse capítulo está pronto a tanto tempo que nem sei... Minha ultima alteração no arquivo data de 2008. O que fiz hoje foi só revisar, acrescentar, tirar, essas coisas... Fiquei até surpresa com a escrita. Rsrs Acho que perdi a habilidade pelo tempo. Verdade seja dita, você mereciam coisa muito melhor, tendo em vista a espera, mas... Vamos ver se dou um jeito no final. Resolvi que deveria finalizar essa fic. =] Ela já passou da metade e o próximo capítulo, mais que provável que seja o último. Já está semi-escrito, na verdade. Depois, vou partir em direção a Durma e pretendo finalizá-la. Uma coisa de cada vez, no entanto. Então, tenham paciência, por favor. =] Vou dar um jeitinho, de verdade, de verdade. =] Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência até aqui e desculpa pela desídia. Tia Rovs merece uma surra. Rsrsrs Sobre o capítulo. Achei a conversa importante e achei que o Kakashi devia se entender antes de ir em direção a Sakura para que jamais tivesse dúvidas novamente. Talvez eu mude a fic para T, mas não espere um lemon. Essa fic é mais tranquilinha e dramática que Durma, admitamos. rsrs

Obrigada pelas reviews. Elas que me dão força, vou confessar. Toda vez que abro e vejo, me sinto na obrigação de escrever alguma coisa. Nem que seja um parágrafo para corresponder ao carinho e atenção que sei que não mereço. =] Obrigada. Não sei se depois de tanto tempo você continuam comigo, mas vale a pena tentar. Sei que pisei na bola. T.T

Não vou me prolongar muito, pois, ainda pretendo escrever mais esta noite, aproveitando o espírito aqui. =]

Obrigada pela precioso tempo e pela atenção! Fico muito grata, viu? Feliz ano novo e tuuuudo de bom, pq vocês merecem! XDDD

Reviews: Bem, vou responder os coments via e-mail aos registrados e por aqui os que não se registraram. =] Como sempre. =]

May-chan: Nossa! Você leu tantas vezes! O.O eu a reli hoje e quase lamentei aqui. Rsrs Uns pedaços estão melhores, outros inconsistentes... Mas acho que perdi o toque, mas to tentando. XD Quem sabe ele volte. Rsrs. Nhow! Esse sentimento de amar e a incerteza é mesmo lindo. Principalmente quando descobrimos que somos amadas de volta. Pode ser tormentoso, quando não correspondido. Ainda mais quando é alguém tão próximo. Parece que é mil vezes pior. Tadinha da Sakura. Próximo capítulo veremos como ela ficou. Rsrs Bem, vou tentar. Queria ter mais qualidade para oferecer. Vocês merecem tanto pela paciência e eu nem sou lá essas coisas... rsrs Obrigada pela paciência e milhões de desculpas pela demora. E pela review. Toda vez que recebo uma, paro e escrevo um pouco para tentar corresponder. O problema é terminar. Essa vida de adulto é tão atribulada. Sugam nossas energias... Queria voltar à adolescência. Rsrs Muito obrigada pela review, pela força e por tudo. Me deu muito ânimo, viu? =] Foi muito importante. bjks

Eu XD: tá demorado, eu sei. Rsrs mas saiu. Eu também lia muitas fics em inglês... Adoro a SilverShine, em especial, para KakaXSaku. =] Hokage-sama é uma das minhas favoritas. ;) Procura lá. Sucesso garantido. =] Obrigada pela paciência, viu? E pela review querida!

Aline: Tá aquiii! =] Eu sei, demorou, mas finalmente a tia tomou vergonha e publicou. Pra não dizer que 2011 passou em branco. Rsrsrs Muitíssimo obrigada pela review e pela leitura! =]

Renata: rsrs Realmente. Foi maldade. Rsrsrs Engraçado que passou tanto tempo que nem eu sabia o que esperar. O final, provavelmente, vai ser diferente do original. Mas é isso aí, estamos trabalhando aqui para postar mais e com mais freqüência. =] Obrigada pela atenção, viu? bjks

Hatake Line-chan:Olá! Que bom! Também adoro o Kakashi, embora deva admitir que o Gaara e o Itachi tem sido alvo de minha admiração também. Rsrs Quase não uso msn. Mais fácil se me contatar por e-mail: einirovena arroba Yahoo ponto com ponto br Meu e-mail. =] Achoq eu vai ajudar.

Também acho o Kakashi muito melhor que os dois, embora tenha achado o Naruto até mais palatável ultimamente... O Sasuke, em definitivo, demonstrou pelo mangá que não merece a Sakura. Rsrs Obrigada! A minha Sakura aqui tá meio tímida, meio meiga, mas forte. A de Durma tende a ser mais como uma menina forte e crescida. O que é legal, acho! =]

Sabe que eu acho esse tipo de namoro uma gracinha. Acho que o casal deve ser amigo, mais que tudo. Uma dose de amor e paixão é ótimo, é claro. rsrsrs ninguém duvida, mas você não fica atracado com a outra pessoa o dia inteiro. Rsrs Precisa ter assunto, alguma coisa... Por isso tendo achar lindo esse tipo de namoro. Escreva sim! Tenho certeza de que ficará muito legal! =]

A essa altura talvez já tenha encontrado. Namoro hoje, um rapaz que amo muito. Engraçado como o tempo passa. Eventualmente, você achará alguém que ame e que te ame de volta. Acredito que todo mundo tenha seu complemento. Sua alma gêmea. =] Não se preocupe. Questão de tempo. =]

Pois é. A coisa dessa fic é que ela é intensa. Muitas vezes ela me suga, muitas vezes eu termino de escrever triste, embora não estivesse originalmente. Acho que a graça da coisa é você se sentir a personagem. Se identificar. Acho isso muito legal. Embora, eu sei, preciso ainda melhorar muito nisso...

Sobre "Durma" programei tanto e no final, acho que perdi a sequência de acontecimento dos capítulos, acho que no fim, vai ficar no que Deus quiser. Rsrsrs Vou escrever conforme a inspiração. E que Deus nos ajude. rsrsrs  
huahua Boa pergunta! Eu tinha uma fanart em que o Kakashi, com todo respeito ao meu Love, estava com o sex appel a todo vapor. É uma imagem famosa até. Acho que em função dela tantos acham. E quanto a ser pervertido, acho que é por causa de ele ler o Icha icha em público. Normalmente, as pessoas não costumam admitir em alto e bom som que lêem romances "calientes". E a sociedade deles tende a ser um tanto quanto estrita. Acho que não tem problema em especular. Quer dizer, qual o problema em escrever algo com um Kakashi virgem? Ou não pervertido? Acho que vale a pena tentar. Não necessariamente você precisa escrever algo condizente com o que todo mundo acha. Há muito valor no inusitado ou no que não é óbvio! ;) Perdi o e-mail, querida, será que pode me mandar, por favor? Bjks

Mistica: Pois é. Essa é uma fic bem diferente de Durma. A dinâmica é diferente. É mais sofrida, é mais profunda... demanda um pouco mais de esforço emocional dessa autora. Durma sai melhor... É mais fluida. Mas eu gosto bastante dessa. Embora, confesso, gostei mais do resultado de yellow. Quem sabe, eu mude de idéia. =]

Quando a Durma, tentarei finalizar essa primeiro antes de dar sequência. A boa notícia: Falta um capítulo! =]]] Então tá tranqüilo.

A grande jogada desse capítulo é a humanidade do Kakashi. Às vezes a gente faz besteira e sabe que tá fazendo isso, mas por "n" motivos (tolos, por vezes) jogamos fora o que a vida nos oferece de melhor. É até importante, para que tenhamos certeza do que desejamos, não é mesmo? Nem sempre sabemos o valor das coisas. E essa é a grande questão aqui. Kakashi percebeu. Mas será que não foi tarde d+? ta dã dã... Cenas dos próximos capítulos.

Pode fazer cobranças. É até bom que me sinto mais animada a escrever. As reviews me motivam bastante. De verdade. Vou confessar. Resolvi postar depois de relê-las hoje! Dei um jeitinho e cá estou. Mesmo tendo que estudar para meu tcc..

Poxa. Obrigada! Fiquei corada aqui pelos elogios. Que isso! Que bom que acha isso! É por isso que tento sempre fazer o melhor que posso, embora às vezes eu saiba que não consigo fazer por onde...

Pode divulgá-las sim! O quanto quiser! Fique a vontade! =] Muito obrigada pela atenção, querida e pela leitura. bjks

Kurenai Vampiry:Obrigada, de verdade. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. E te convido, desde já para ler as outras fics e dizer o que acha! =] Fique a vontade. A casa é sua. =] Pois é. Doeu mesmo. Mas todos fazemos besteiras de vez em quando... Umas maiores, outras menores. Kakashi fez a dele. Rsrs Será que vai pagar muito caro por isso? Rsrs Obrigada mais uma vez. Bjks

Di Lua Rossassen: Huahua Sabe que eu melhorei muito. Juro pra você. Eu era mais malvada. Realmente tava com cara de que ia ser uma pegação só. rsrsrs Acho que esse capítulo não ajudou muito no quesito malvadeza, né? Rsrs Foi igualmente malvado. Rsrs Você está realmente certa. Autoras adoram reviews e a sua com certeza foi muito apreciada e especial. Obrigada! Pois é. Temo que você tenha acertado. Kakashi pro lado dele, mas pelo menos sacou o que interessa. =] No próximo veremos a Sakura e o estado dela. Já aviso, não será dos melhores... Mas, se tudo der certo, vai acabar e vocês adorarão! Com certeza. =] É triste, mas eu adoooro essa música. É cara do cap. =] rsrs Podia ter feito uma songfic, mas talvez demorasse mais. =] rsrs Obrigada por tudo e por ter deixado review! Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada. Bjks

Kitannis: Olá! Infelizmente seu e-mail não apareceu. T.T Mas estou mandando o cap novo? Será que você gostou? Espero que sim! =] Obrigada pela paciência e pela review! Foi muito legal você ter deixado. Bjks

Melody: Querida! Quanto tempo! Rsrs Sorry pela demora! Rsrs Não se preocupe. Últimos capítulos sempre são os mais difíceis. Muito medo de não corresponder as expectativas, não é? Mas tenho certeza de que fez um ótimo trabalho. Então não se preocupe. Fico feliz que tenha acompanhado desde o comecinho e que tenha gostado. =] Estou trabalhando para cada vez fazer um trabalho melhor, embora ache que eu esteja muuuuuito enferrujada. Rsrsrs obrigada, viu? Por tudo e pela força sempre! Por estar sempre aqui e tudo. Mil bjks.

Shichiyousama: Nhooow! Obrigada por esperar. Sei que demorou muito e lamento por isso, mas enfim chegamos no novo cap e pretendo terminá-la em breve, se Deus ajudar e todas as minhas tarefas também. Vamos em frente e torcer para que tudo dê certo. =] UHU! Obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Muito, muito, muito. =] Espero que tenha valido a pena ter aguardado. Obrigada pela confiança em mim. Mesmo, mesmo. Muito obrigada. milhões de bjks.

Hatake Kakashi: Como não tem como eu responder as reviews do 1, 2 e 3 nos capítulos passados, responderei aqui, como fiz antes. =] Obrigada por acompanhar. Fico feliz que tenha gostado . =] Eu acho que sim. Acho que eles ainda acabam junto. Naruto e Hinata, eu digo. =] O Naruto ainda vai enxergá-la. =] rsrs As razões dele estão nesse capitulo. Não sei se ficou bem coerente ou se precisava explicar mais, mas já tava com 10 páginas. Não quis enrolar muito. Rsrsrs Espero que tenha feito sentido. =]]] obrigada pela leitura e pela review. =] Espero que tenha gostado. Milhões de bjks.

Mary May: Oi, querida! Que bom! Fico feliz que tenha apreciado! Que isso! Só faço o possível para corresponder ao carinho das pessoas que gastam seu precioso tempo lendo minhas fics. Sei o quanto o tempo faz falta ultimamente... Então, responder com carinho e respeito é o melhor que posso fazer. Obrigada pela paciência e por tudo. Se já tiver publicado, manda pra mim. Adoro o casal. =] Adoraria prestigia-la. Também acho a química deles fantástica. Dá trabalho, porque eles não são um par tão simples, mas vale a pena. =] Eles recompensam. São muito fofos. Cá está a continuação. Espero que tenha agradado. Sei que não está o máximo, mas vou trabalhar para melhorar sempre. Obrigada pela review! Bjks

Natsumi Takashi: Fico feliz que tenha gostado! De verdade. Espero que este capítulo tenha agradado também. Farei o possível para ser mais rápida. Prometo. =] Agradeço pela paciência, pela atenção e pelo seu tempo, viu? Muito obrigada! Mesmo. Mil bjks.


End file.
